Big Time Villain
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Something's changed the boys of BTR. Instead of being the sweet boy band they've turned into four monsters. Can they possibly be stopped? Or are they a force the world should be afraid of? LMAO terrible Summary! Sorry! NO SLASH
1. Microchip

**(So I've actually had to plan for this one rather than you know, start writing and pull something out of my ass. I hope you guys like this! IT's a different twist on the boys and well, the ovaries just couldn't help themselves when they saw Logan in an all-white suit. This story includes the ever so lovely ****Carlos'sCupcake, Emy. Elle, ****and ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****. So yes, feel free to leave comments/reviews. It's a little confuzzling as to how I'm going to go about this but your reviews help!)**

* * *

**London, England**

"For once I have Big Time Rush in my grasp and they can't do anything about it." Atticus Moon cackled devilishly as he strutted in front of the four boys. The nineteen year olds were on their stomachs and strapped down to cold metal tables. To say they were scared was an understatement.

"Why are we like this? What are you doing?" Logan questioned nervously as he tilted his head to the side to watch him. Atticus just chuckled as he set his cat down on the ground and walked over to a metal tray. He picked up a metal chip with a pair of tweezers.

"Well Logan, since you asked I think I'll tell you." He walked over while holding the tray and stood in front of Logan. "Your four are always so _nice_ and always _saving the day_ well I can't stand it." He huffed glaring down at Logan. "So you four will be the end of yourselves. You four will become bad and destroy your public image."

"So you'll force us to be bad?" Kendall snickered. "What a great idea."

"Oh I will force you. With this chip. I just have to install it on the top of your spine and you'll be evil."

"I don't think those things are real." Carlos said while shaking his head.

"Oh, well observe. Brace yourself Logan." Moon chuckled and lowered his hand to Logan's neck.

"No get away from!" Logan shouted as he tried to squirm away. Atticus held down the back of Logan's neck and pressed the chip onto the back of Logan's neck. Logan screamed as the razor sharp teeth of the chip dug into his skin.

"Stop!" Kendall shouted.

"Take it off of him!" James demanded.

The sharp teeth burrowed into his skin and kept the chip fixed into place. Logan stopped screaming and was completely quiet and still for a moment.

"Logan? Are you alive?" Carlos questioned quietly. A laugh emitted from Logan's throat that was similar to a growl. He chuckled again as he turned to face Carlos.

"Never been better Carlos." He grinned and shot Carlos a wink.

"What did you do!?" Kendall yelled.

"I told you, just making you boys a bit more bad." Atticus chuckled darkly. One by one he went to each boy and planted the chips on the back of their necks. They each screamed and yelled in pain until the chip took over and changed them. He unclasped the restraints on the boys' wrists and ankles. The four of them stood up and slowly stood in front of their tables and stared Atticus down. "Excellent, now you're going to go back to that Palm Woods, and you're going to be the trashiest young men you can be, and ruin your record label."

"Actually." Logan chuckled darkly and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked around the mansion before turning back to Atticus. "I like what you have here Moon, I think I'll take it."

"You? Take this from me?" He threw his head back laughing. "Oh please you don't have the brain cells to do that!"

"On the contrary, I'm a genius, and now…" Logan grinned and stared at his three friends. "An evil genius, so all of this?" He moved his hand around with his index finger erect as he pointed at everything, "Is all ours."

"I'd like to see you try! You're not taking over I created you!"

"We don't listen to the rules, Moon." Kendall chuckled and walked forward. "You should know that." He shoved Atticus to the floor, and then stepped over his stomach as he went to assess all of his possessions.

"Hey! You stop that, none of that is yours! I created you!"

"Yeah and we're destroying you." James laughed.

"You two," Logan turned to James and Carlos, "Destroy his computers completely and all of his security systems, after I wire his cash from his account to ours. Kendall!" Kendall turned around to glance at Logan. "You'll grab anything we can, weapons, henchmen…"

"Got it." Kendall nodded and went off down the hallway to grab dart guns and anything else that Atticus was hiding. While Logan went to the computer to wire all of Atticus' money to their account, Carlos grabbed Atticus by the jacket and started to drag him backwards.

"You can't do this to me! Absolutely not I created you!"

"Who cares? We don't." Carlos laughed and threw Atticus down on the chair. Atticus stood up to run away but James walked over and punched him in the face.

"Sit still princess." James sneered. Carlos walked over together him and James tied Atticus down to the chair. "If someone finds you let us know, we'll come back to finish the job."

"You won't get away with this! Someone will stop you!"

"No one stops Big Time Rush." Logan turned around with a sinister grin. "Break this stuff guys."

"No way." Kendall said walking back out with Moon's henchmen following him. "That's what they're for. GO!" The henchmen walked forward and began to destroy everything while Atticus sat there absolutely stunned.

"How did you do that?!" Atticus gasped.

"Don't underestimate me." Kendall shrugged carelessly. The four of them watched as the henchmen destroyed everything. When they were done, rather than bring them along, they rounded up the henchmen and managed to trick them into walking into a room, to which they locked the door to trap them inside.

"You can't just leave me here!" Atticus yelled as the four boys started to walk out of the room holding suitcases full of Moon's technology.

"Sure we can." Carlos said as he turned around, "You would do the same to us."

"Have fun; hopefully the cats will eat you if they starve." James laughed as the four of them exited the building.

* * *

"You're being an absolute baby!" A slender girl by the name of Tiffany huffed. Four girls were seated in the Palm Woods lobby, eagerly clutching their bags and ready to leave, while one sat there with her laptop, absolutely refusing to move.

"Their flight lands in half an hour we have to be there to pick them up, so get off of your fat ass!" Another girl by the name of Irina stood behind the sofa with her hands on her hips, glaring down at the dork on the laptop.

"Yeah come on, you don't want to make him upset do you?" The third girl, Sienna said as she sat beside the nerd with the dorky black glasses.

"Yeah well he can suck my knob." She muttered not removing her eyes from the screen.

"The date wasn't that bad was it?" Tiffany questioned chewing on her lip.

"Oh no it went great."

"Alright then Amanda, if the date went so well why the hell won't you come with us to pick up Carlos?" Irina growled. Tiffany had been dating Kendall for one year, and she desperately needed to get to that airport to see her boyfriend. Irina and James were dating for roughly six months. No one is quite sure _how_ James managed to snag up a girl like Irina, but they didn't ask. Lastly there was Sienna, who literally just started to date Logan a week before they went on tour for three full months.

Then there was Amanda who went on a date with Carlos…and wasn't quite happy.

"Because when I went to the bathroom I came back and Carlos ate my god damn apple pie and ice cream." Amanda frowned while typing up her script. "Don't eat my fucking food."

"Well to be fair I wouldn't want anyone eating my food either…" Irina added quietly.

"Oh that's such a bad excuse!" Tiffany shook her head. "Don't be a child, it's been three months and I'm sure he misses you."

"Right…well I'm kind of busy I need to finish this script up by tonight or I'm quite fucked so you three go, I'll…stay here and…not go." Amanda grinned but her grin was slapped off of her face by Sienna. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You know Carlos wants to see you, don't be that way!" She told her.

"I'll see him later." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Stubborn…" Sienna muttered and stood up. "Fine then, if Carlos starts crying in the car—"

"Just give him a corn dog." Amanda muttered, "Have a safe drive!"

"Alright guys, time to go to the rape van." Irina chuckled and started to walk out. "Bye Amanda!"

"Bye." Amanda waved to them then turned back to her computer to finish typing. When she saw they were out of the lobby she grinned and closed the script before opening up Windows Media Player and starting _The Dark Knight_. "Sweet, movie time…" She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile the ladies parked the large van they rented and stood by baggage claim holding up a sign that read 'Blondie, Nerd, Hair, and Corndog', a subtle way of gathering their men over to them. After a few moments they saw the boys walking over to them.

"Something seems different…"Sienna muttered. The boys were all wearing sunglasses, that was nothing unusual, but they were walking calmly, not goofing off or anything. Even Carlos was walking like a normal human being without managing to kill or run someone over.

"Hey sexy, nice to see you." Kendall growled as he placed his hand on the back of Tiffany's head and wasted no time in forcing his tongue down her throat. Sienna and Irina looked at each other and giggled before turning to their men. James grabbed Irina by the hips and lifted her up to give her a kiss just as forceful as Kendall had given Tiffany. Even Logan, the usual shy and clueless romantic tangled his hand into Sienna's hair before pulling her to him to kiss.

"Where's Amanda?" Carlos questioned looking around them.

"She's back at the hotel working on her script." Tiffany answered after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Wow, what a useless bitch." Carlos shook his head and started walking away.

"Oh my god did those words really just fly out of his mouth?!" Sienna asked in shock.

"Yeah well, she should have come." Logan shrugged carelessly and latched his arm around her waist. "Let's go." He ordered, dragging her outside to the parking lot.

"So…how was the tour?" Irina questioned as the boys climbed into the van. The boys just all glanced at each other before smirking, which was starting to freak the girls out.

"Just fine." James replied as he looked down at his finger nails and polished them on his shirt.

"Do anything special?" Tiffany questioned.

"Oh…yeah there was something special alright." Kendall chuckled as he started the car and began to drive.

"Want to say what that is?"

"Wow you talk a lot don't you?" Carlos blurted out and Tiffany's eyes widened.

"Tour tuned you into a rude little bi—"Sienna reached over and covered Tiffany's mouth.

"Wow everyone had a great time on tour that's so awesome let's just go back to the Palm Woods without killing anyone!"

"They seem different." Irina whispered to the two girls.

"Different is about to get the little one murdered." Tiffany said as she narrowed her eyes at Carlos.


	2. Until Tomorrow

**(SHY: I agree! They may be hot but they can't walk around all douche and rude!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: AW you're welcome! Lol you like telling people off huh? That's okay, I love it if I hate the person…I made a guy cry my junior year, it was awesome. Oh you better not be done I will…uhhh…do...stuff to keep you writing!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Lmao well evil Logan is a confident Logan sooo he has no shame in his game!**

**Am4muzik: lmao thank you so much I'm really glad you enjoy my stories! And ah yes, nothing like a couple of bad boys to tickle the ovaries. )**

* * *

When everyone arrived back at the Palm Woods, the girls walked a little bit ahead to see if Amanda was still in the lobby. The three of them knew if she was there, and if Carlos, who was suddenly very feisty was there, he would definitely say something. With their Latin tempers combined, it would be possible that they would start a third world war, or possibly be the start to the apocalypse. Irina pumped her fist in the air when she saw Amanda wasn't there.

"No war now! All is safe." Irina whispered to the girls.

"Yeah until one of them opens their mouths." Tiffany snickered throwing a glance back at the boys. Kendall noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her, to which she just waved her fingers at him. "Okay as hot as they were when they stepped off of that plane, what the hell—"

"What are you three talking about?" Logan questioned. He had moved from walking behind the girls with the guys and now stood in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Uh…" Sienna wracked her brain for an excuse. "We were just talking about how we want to…" She puckered her lips and stared at her friends for help.

"Go shopping tomorrow just the girls!" Irina shouted quickly.

"Uh huh…" Logan muttered staring at them with dark eyes. "Sure, of course that's what you said." He rolled his eyes at them and Tiffany raised her eyebrow like she was debating whether or not she was going to slap Sienna's boyfriend. "We'll be going upstairs, let's go guys."

"You don't want to spend time with us?" Irina frowned watching them leave.

"I'll be in your apartment tonight if that's what you have in mind." James smirked and winked at her. "Wear something sexy." He commented before the four boys entered the elevator and the doors closed. The three girls stared at the elevator doors in complete silence.

"Did I just get booty called!?" Irina shouted before crossing her arms over her chest.

"…Logan doesn't sound passive at all!" Sienna yelled in shock.

"I still want to slap Carlos in the fucking face!" Tiffany shouted. "The hell is going on with those boys?" She turned to her two friends. "I'm serious something is off about them and quite frankly, it's a little irritating."

"You have to admit it's kind of hot though." Sienna muttered. "I mean…they're walking around all confident and cocky and…it's kind of a turn on."

"…Well James is always like that." Irina shrugged. "Kendall was _definitely_ more aggressive with his tongue with you though." She smirked up at Tiffany who sighed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah he was and it was hot…but that doesn't explain their sudden attitude change!"

"Whose sudden attitude change?" Amanda questioned while chomping down on a few potato chips she had gotten from the vending machine. The three girls jumped and yelped, completely surprised that she was standing there. "Oh come on I seriously scared you? I walked right past you to get snacks!"

"Well you shouldn't just stand there all creepy and quiet." Irina glared and regained her composure. "The guys are all…different."

"Did they get in trouble for doing something on tour?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. "They _always_ do something, somehow."

"No they didn't say anything about that; they just keep sharing weird looks with each other." Sienna told her.

"They're really…cocky actually, and Carlos has quite the mouth on him all of the sudden!" Irina added

"Really?" Amanda nodded a little bit in shock. "What does he say now? And hey, maybe they're being mind controlled. OH or they drank a potion and it's slowly transforming them into evil people, or—"

"Alright stop reading comic books." Tiffany said shaking her head. "That's not possible."

"Anything can be possible." Amanda shrugged, "so what was Carlos saying?"

"Oh he called you a useless bitch." Sienna nodded. Amanda stopped chewing and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, did he now?"

"Yeah he might have let those words slip." Irina muttered. Amanda slowly nodded and turned on her heel to walk back to her apartment.

"Hey where are you going?" Tiffany called out to her.

"Not going to plot anyone's death or a way to get back at them and possibly make them feel like shit or smell like it, that's for sure!" Amanda yelled in response before running up the staircase.

"Okay well she's going to go plot how to kill Carlos…" Tiffany nodded.

"…I want to see this. Remember when we all pranked Jett with her? He didn't sleep for a week, he looked like death." Sienna laughed.

"Then when we got back at Camille for trying to kiss Logan, Camille didn't walk straight for two weeks." Irina remembered and the three girls all burst into laughter.

"Okay you go make sure she doesn't pull a prank that will actually kill him, I'm going to go check on the boys and see what's up with them." Tiffany said before walking over to the elevator.

* * *

When the boys walked into their apartment they practically kicked the door open and threw their bags carelessly in the middle of the living room.

"Sup Mama Knight." Logan nodded to her before sitting on the couch and putting his feet up on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as every boy; even Kendall sat down and left their belongings in the middle of the room.

"Well hi to you too boys. How about picking up your bags and bringing them to your rooms okay?"

"Nah, you do it." Carlos said and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Excuse me!?"

"We don't need to do that sort of stuff, you can carry them to our rooms, just don't damage anything." Kendall shrugged carelessly.

"KENDALL KNIGHT HOW DARE YOU!" Jennifer shouted before turning the TV off and staring at the boys. "What's the matter with you four!? You have never spoken to me that way before! What has gotten into you?"

"We're not the same little good boys that are just going to do everything that everyone asks us!" James said while resting his hands behind his head. "We do what we want. Ain't that right Logan?"

"Yeah that's right James. We probably won't even stay here. We'll leave soon." Logan nodded and turned the TV back on with the remote. Jennifer immediately turned around and turned off the TV Set.

"Excuse me? What do you mean you'll leave soon?"

"We've got things to do." Carlos answered, "Places to go."

"And just what places are they?"

"Mind your business mom we'll tell you when we want to." Kendall replied. It took every fiber in her being to not walk over and slap each and every boy across the face. There was a knock at the door and the guys all turned towards it before glancing at her. "Well? Aren't you going to answer that?" Jennifer was appalled with the way these boys were treating her. She walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Tiffany standing there.

"Hey Mama Knight—are you okay?!" Her eyes widened seeing that she looked like she was going to cry.

"Something's wrong with those boys and I don't know what it is but they have such horrible things to say to me." Se frowned and moved past her to leave the apartment after grabbing her purse off of the side table. Tiffany watched her leave and then walked into the apartment.

"Kendall your mom is practically crying what the hell did you guys say to her?!"

"Oh again it's the girl that won't stop talking." Carlos huffed throwing his head back against the seat. "Don't' you ever shut your mouth?"

"Well she's quiet when it's wrapped around Kendall's dick." James laughed. Every guy laughed after that and Tiffany marched forward ready to slap James across the face, but Kendall stood up and grabbed her wrist before yanking her back.

"Relax Tiff; it's just harmless joking around."

"That's not harmless joking around; he's being a little douchebag! All of you are what the hell is wrong with you!"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with us." Logan stood up and looked down at her. "We've just turned over a new leaf."

"Yeah, we've got a plan to make us the kings of the world." James also stood up and was towering over Tiffany.

"We're pretty much going to take over." Carlos added after standing up to join them.

"Oh is that what this is? Gustavo has you guys trying to do the whole 'bad boy' thing again just to get more attention? Well you've got it, now stop acting like jerk offs!" Tiffany told them. The boys all just looked at each other before laughing together.

"Something like that…." Kendall said slowly. He bit his lip and looked her up and down, "How do you feel about bad boys Tiff?"

"Now is not the time Kendall." Tiff gritted through her teeth. He stared down at her for a moment before glancing at his friends.

"How about we get started on that plan Logan decided. I'll be out soon," He looked Tiffany over, "or later."

"Try not to choke." Logan commented patting Tiffany on the back before leaving. Once they were gone she turned to Kendall and slapped him across the face.

"What is wrong with _you_ and what is wrong with your friends Kendall Knight!? I can't believe you're all being so disrespectful and rude! That's nothing like you what is going on!?" Trying to ignore the fact that she had just slapped him Kendall kept moving closer to her until he had her pressed between himself and the counter.

"I'll tell you what Tiff." He said while putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll forget that you just slapped me if you stop questioning what's going on with us got it?"

"Or what?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him while he laughed.

"Well, there could be one of two things." He chuckled darkly and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You can either be on our side and help us with what we need to do, stand by me and be my woman, or you can choose not to do so, and go against me. But if you do, we won't hesitate to stop you." Kendall threatened and Tiffany's eyes widened.

"Just what are you guys planning to do!? Don't be vague and mysterious Kendall."

"You'll see." Kendall let his hand rest on the back of her head as he gripped a fistful of hair and pulled her close for a hard kiss. "Have an answer by tomorrow." He told her before walking out of the apartment and leaving here there stunned.


	3. It's Starting

**(am4muzik: LMAO bad boys are hot aren't they? Even if it is completely fucked up**

**PerfectPiranha: Aw the love for writing evil guys! I FEELS IT! I feel special now. Yeah who needs ovaries right? Pft, no one! I saw that lol I followed back just now.**

**Emy. Elle: Am I capturing you nicely? I hope so! LMAO your turn to be manhandled? I think that will be chapter four…**

**Stephanie. E. M: Conflicting emotions, so hard to choose!)**

_**Hopefully I'll have another update tonight! I have to stay out all day and see a stupid play for a stupid waste of money class…which is stupid, and a waste of money…and stupid.**_

* * *

"Why are we in suits again?" Carlos questioned as the four of them stood outside Rocque Records. He glanced down and fixed his purple tie, which went with his suit that was such a dark purple, it almost looked black.

"You have to look good when you're taking over, Carlos. Haven't we taught you anything?" James said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. James wore an all-black suit, Kendall's suit was an interesting blood red, which he paired with a black fedora, and Logan's suit was completely white.

"Shut up." Carlos growled in response.

"Someone's grouchy he didn't see his lady." Kendall laughed while hitting Carlos on the back.

"She's not my lady we went on one date. Get the fuck off me." Carlos growled again shoving Kendall away from him.

"Hey!" Logan snapped his fingers at his friends to get them to stop fooling around. "Stop fucking around we need to get outside, throw Gustavo out and take over. This is our turf now, our headquarters, got it?" The three of them nodded to Logan and each walked through the double doors. They walked past Kelly carelessly and didn't even acknowledge she was there. They made a B-line straight to Gustavo's office, knocking over anything they saw. When they reached his office James kicked the door open and allowed Logan to step in first.

"What the hell are you dogs doing!?" Gustavo shouted standing up. "Why are you all dressed up like that? The hell is going on with you?!"

"Simple, this is ours now Gustavo. So get out or we'll throw you out." Logan brought his shoulder up to his chin and looked around the office. "This is a nice space; I can definitely work with this."

"Uh NO! Incorrect Dog, this is MY office and MY nice space, NOT YOURS!" Gustavo shouted. "I don't know what has gotten into you but you better get out before I THROW you out!" He threatened, but the boys weren't scared, and that scared him. They were always nervous or a tiny bit afraid of Gustavo, but they didn't even blink at his threats.

"James, Carlos." Logan nodded to them. The two stepped forward and grabbed Gustavo by his arms.

"Hey let go you idiots!" Gustavo shouted as he tried to shake them off. Hearing the yelling, Kelly ran into the office to see what was going on.

"What are you guys doing!?" She shouted and tried to move past Logan and Kendall to go help Gustavo, but Kendall grabbed her around the arms and held her back. "Kendall let me go!"

"Shh just be patient we're almost done." Kendall reassured her.

"Done doing what?" Kelly asked slightly afraid. She watched as Carlos and James forced Gustavo down into his chair and duct taped his wrists to the chair. The two began to wheel Gustavo out of the office with him screaming and trying to break away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS DOGS I'M GETTING MY PLACE BACK!"

"No you're not." Logan said calmly as he walked behind him. "This is ours now, and if you don't want to end up like Moon, you'll stay out of our way."

"Like Moon?" Kelly stared at the boys confused. "What do you mean like Moon?"

"Don't worry about it, just stay out of our way and you've got nothing to fear." Kendall said while shoving her to sit on Gustavo's lap. James and Carlos opened the double doors and Kendall shoved the chair out of the building, leaving the two of them outside and confused before locking the doors.

"Good work guys." Logan nodded as they turned around and walked back to Gustavo's office. "Now we need a plan, we'll probably need more people. I suspect we'll use the girls to help us."

"I already gave Tiffany the options." Kendall answered as he fixed his hat. "I think she'll join us, she won't resist me."

"Even so, she'll join us anyway, not like she has a choice." Logan answered. "Tiffany's good. She's aggressive, she'll set people straight."

"Irina too," James chimed in, "She can be quite dangerous when she doesn't mean to be, so imagine when she's trying?"

"Good, we can work with that. Sienna's devious; she always concocts a plan for revenge, along with Amanda. The two of them will work out nicely for us."

"No." Carlos answered. "I'm not dragging Amanda in, she can go fuck herself, and we'll leave her out with the others when we take over."

"Bitter is a nice color on you Carlos." Kendall laughed.

"As much as you'd enjoy that, we do need other people. They're both devious and good at scheming, don't be a little bitch about it got it?" Logan said while looking down at Carlos. He rolled his eyes and nodded then shoved his hands into his pockets. "Good. Now go fucking talk to her. The rest of us will get this place to look a bit more like ours." Logan chuckled darkly a bit before turning on his heel. "Come on fellas, we've got a world to take over, and it starts with an evil lair."

* * *

"Don't you think tricking Carlos into thinking he's buried alive is a bit much?" Irina said while watching Sienna and Amanda construct something very similar to a wooden coffin to get Carlos into.

"Not at all" Sienna said.

"It's not like I'll actually put him underground." Amanda said simply as she reached for a hammer. "I'll just pour dirt on top of the box to make him think he is. Not much of a useless bitch now am I?" She smirked deviously.

"What if he has a heart attack in there and dies? I'm not opposed to revenge at all but you could kill him." Irina sighed and watched as Amanda gave her a completely blank stare. "AMANDA!"

"Relax I won't kill him…hopefully." She sighed and glanced at Sienna with her hands on her waist. "Is this too much?"

"Personally I don't think it's enough." Sienna smirked. Irina rolled her eyes and smacked Sienna in the back of the head. "Hey!"

Before Irina could respond, the door to Amanda's apartment was thrown open by a very flustered looking Tiffany.

"Whoa, did you get some? That was quick…" Irina muttered looking down to check her watch.

"NO I DID NOT GET SOME!" Tiffany shouted as she walked forward. "Well…somewhat…it's so...confusing I didn't know if I was going to slap him or grab him back to kiss him."

"Want to explain that…?" Amanda suggested.

"Yeah what happened?" Sienna threw the hammer to the side, much to Amanda's annoyance, and sat on the sofa to listen to Tiffany.

"Well the boys are being real dickheads. They practically made Mama Knight cry! Then your lovely little Carlos—"

"Not 'my lovely little Carlos', still mad at him." Amanda corrected.

"Whatever! He said I never stop talking and 'don't you ever shut your mouth?' Then JAMES had the nerve to say I was quiet when my mouth was wrapped around Kendall's dick!" Irina's jaw dropped in shock. She was used to James having the dirty comment here and there, but that was just not cool. Tiffany paced back and forth in front of the girls waving her hands around as she spoke and explained how all of the boys stood up and crowded around her like if they were going to do something to her. She then continued to relay Kendall's words and how she had to make a decision to either be with him or against him.

"The fuck are they planning to do, take over the world?" Amanda snickered. "That's so stupid! Go on one world tour and all the sudden they think they're hard-?"

"Your 'New York' is coming out." Sienna said with a slight chuckle. Amanda rolled her eyes and shoved her.

"Anyway, what are they even planning on doing?" Irina questioned.

"I don't fucking know it's so weird!" Tiffany groaned and flopped down on the sofa. "Plus he was really hot before he left with the way he kissed me."

"Kendall sounds like a rapist." Amanda told her with a slight laugh.

"Shut up!" The three girls picked up pillows off of her couch and smacked her with it.

"So what are you going to tell him?" Irina asked Tiffany, "Are you going to side with him? He is your boyfriend after all."

"Yeah but my boyfriend is being a complete douchebag and I don't even know what he's doing!"

"Taking over the world." Amanda sang.

"NO ONE IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD THIS IS NOT A COMIC BOOK! GO OUTSIDE AND EXPERIENCE THE OUTSIDE WORLD!" Sienna shouted before smacking her once again with a pillow.

"Anyways…" Tiffany shook her head. "I probably…won't help him because you know…I think they're doing something bad, I just wonder how he'll take it."

"Oh maybe he'll make you his sex slave!" Irina grinned and sat up on her knees. "Wouldn't that be so hot? 'Oh, disobey me will you Tiffany? GET IN MY DUNGEON OF SEX!'" All of the girls started laughing at Irina.

"Yeah that'll happen." Tiffany rolled her eyes and watched as Amanda stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go downstairs and get a smoothie. You guys want some?" They all nodded in response. "Alright I'll be back in like ten minutes." They watched as Amanda left the apartment.

"Do you think James is going to do that?" Irina asked. "I kind of want to see if he gives me the chance to 'be bad' too. I mean you have to admit, being bad is such a thrill!"

"I want to know if Logan does it." Sienna sighed happily. "That confidence and possessive thing he has going on is a total turn on."

"Well…isn't James supposed to pay you a visit tonight?" Tiffany cocked an eyebrow at Irina. "You know, he booty-called you before."

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'll wear my black lace lingerie…." Irina tilted her head to the side to fantasize for a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile Amanda was strolling down the hallway of the first level so she could get smoothies for her and the girls. A hand grabbed her elbow and yanked her back into the stairwell, forcing her against the wall. When she felt a body pressed against hers she looked up to see Carlos' dark eyes glaring down at her.

"Oh, hi to you too asshole. Welcome back to the Palm Woods! Had a nice fucking tour you rude—"Her sarcastic banter was stopped when Carlos put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up for five god damn seconds." He growled glaring down at her. "It's time for **me** to talk, got that Amanda?" All she did was narrow her eyes and glare at him. "I said, got that?!" Carlos tightened his hand around her mouth and her eyes widened as she quickly nodded.

_ALRIGHT THAT'S IT THESE GUYS ARE SIPPING SOME EVIL MOJO JUICE OR SOMETHING THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_ Amanda thought as she watched Carlos slowly peel his hand away from her mouth.

"Good, now listen up."


	4. Assemble the Team

**(PerfectPiranha: Yeah lol I figured. I asked the girls and they all wanted the badness so….im going to be a dork and be good, like a loser. Lol yeah he follows me, Idk how I got him to do it tho!**

**Emy. Elle: This would be a very dirty and sexual movie lmfao. I'm glad I'm portraying you well!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Giving you the Kendall feels huh? Sweet that means my plan is working! I'm glad you like this!**

**SHY: Ha you don't enjoy the bad boys right now do ya?**

**Am4muzik: OH YES that was definitely a little shout out to AJ )**

**Computer crashed, had to fix that. Document lost, had to find that. I just about tried to kill someone today. So if this isn't lovely, well, I was enraged. I'm just very tired and I might hurt someone, violently.**

**On a NICE note, I bought Batman Arkham City Game of the Year edition, so if you don't see me updating for a while….I'm playing that game. I love Batman.**

* * *

Amanda raised her eyebrows as she stared up at Carlos with her head tilted to the side. Was she worried? Well yes, Carlos was unusually aggressive with her. Sure, he would tend to tackle the guys and fight with them, but Carlos being aggressive to a female was completely different, especially one whom he had gone on a date with and was so nervous to ask her out that he just made James do it for him.

_Huh…he's… wearing a dark purple suit. Oaky this is weird; Carlos doesn't suit up unless he is forced to. He looks really great in this suit though—oh stop that Amanda you have to be focused!_ She shook her head at her thoughts.

"I'm listening, hurry up and spit it out." She muttered glaring up at him.

"Don't boss me around." Carlos growled. "The guys and I have a plan; you're going to help us." Amanda snorted and laughed. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Carlos you may be 'big and bad' all of the sudden but deep down you're still the sweet guy that has an obsession with corndogs! I can't take you seriously when you're mad." She rolled her eyes. "Just what plan is this anyway? Don't be vague about it."

"We're going to take over."

"Take over what?"

"We already have Rocque Records, then the Palm woods, then LA, then the world." Carlos nodded and Amanda started to laugh realizing that she was right all along.

"I can't believe I guessed that…wow awesome, but yeah no I'm not helping you take over the world, you boys are the good guys that STOP that sort of thing! You don't actually do it."

"Yeah well we're doing something a little different." Carlos kept his body pressed against hers. "If you're not coming willingly then I'm dragging you over there." He threatened as he slid his hands down her arms and grabbed her wrists.

"Oh please don't even try that with me. The girls may be dating the other guys and they may fall for their crap and side with them because they're together but you and I aren't. So I'm not letting you just drag me over there." Amanda kneed Carlos in the groin before shoving him away with her shoulder. "Fuck you Garcia."

"I can arrange that." He chuckled darkly after coughing and composing himself. "You're going to join us Amanda."

"Bite my ass." She stomped on his foot and took off running up the stairs.

* * *

"Carlos just tried to get me to go with him back to their lair, which I'm assuming is now Rocque Records so they could take over the world! Shit he may be bad now but he's sure easy to get information out of—where are Tiffany and Irina?" Amanda stopped ranting and pacing back and forth just as she noticed two of the girls were gone.

"Kendall called Tiffany to go meet him and Irina went to her apartment to 'get sexy' for James." Sienna answered without looking up from her phone. "Now Logan wants to see me….hmm what do I wear?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Amanda squealed while tugging at the hair on her head. "Do you not see what they're doing!?" She questioned as she pulled her dark locks into a loose bun.

"Yeah they're trying to hang out with their girlfriends."

"NO GOD DAMN IT!" Amanda huffed and sat beside Sienna, taking her phone away from her. "The guys are obviously being all sexy and hot to you guys to get you to go…well…to the dark side to help them! It's like Joker and Harley! Honestly Sienna they're going to try to take over the world. Who are you going to side with?"

"Well…" Sienna tilted her head to the side and chewed on her lip.

"YOU HAVE TO CONSIDER THAT!? THEY WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"But they're _bad_ Amanda! Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be bad and just…say fuck it to the rules and take over!? Besides they're our boyfriends, we can't go against them. If you were dating Carlos I guarantee you would side with them too." Sienna defended. "They're our boyfriends…we can't just ditch them." She sighed and reached for her phone which Amanda tossed to her.

"Fine, you do that, go to your little evil psycho boyfriend! I'll stay here and watch as they eventually throw you into a dungeon and leave you for death." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away as Sienna rolled her eyes and left.

"You're being so over-dramatic Amanda. I really doubt they're going to take over the world and they're not as bad as you say they are." She remarked before slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not over-dramatic." Amanda muttered to herself. "Someone will side with me." She huffed before going to her kitchen and grabbing a tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

* * *

Irina walked into her apartment and threw her bag on her couch with glee. She was expecting James to visit, and although she wasn't exactly happy with the fact that he made it seem like she was a booty-call back in the lobby, she was interested to see if he was going to be similar to the way Tiffany described Kendall. She kicked off her shoes and started walking towards her bedroom. When she was inside she flicked the light on, then her wrist was immediately grabbed. Irina screamed bloody murder and pulled away until she realized James was the one who was holding her wrist.

"James you jerk off you scared the crap out of me!" She yelled slapping him on the chest, and then she realized he was wearing an all-black suit and her eyes widened at how good he looked.

"Oh….hello James..." She chuckled looking him over.

"You like what you see don't you?" James smirked and pulled her flush against his chest. "I do look good, don't I?"

"Yes…you cocky son of a bitch you do." She sighed looking him over. James smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist before pushing her against the wall with his body.

"I'm glad you think so, this can all be yours you know." He muttered before tugging her bottom lip between his teeth.

"It _is_ mine, what are you talking about?" She retorted while undoing one of the jacket buttons. He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head.

"Well I've got a little favor to ask." James told her. "The boys and I are working on something; we need a little bit of help." He lowered his head so he could bite her neck. "You're going to help us, or you'll be against us and then I'll have to get rid of you. You wouldn't want that would you?" James questioned as he brought his eyes up to glare down at hers.

"No I wouldn't—what do you mean get rid of me?"

"You don't need to worry about that so long as you say yes." James chuckled darkly. "So that's it then? You'll work with us?" He let one hand fall until it tangled its way into her hair.

"Yeah I'll definitely help you." She breathed watching him run his tongue over his bottom lip before biting down on it.

"Good, I knew you'd make it easy for me." He winked before dragging her to the bed.

* * *

"Sienna …hey! What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked as she approached Rocque Records and bumped into Sienna.

"Hey...Logan asked me to come by too. Do you think it's about what Kendall told you?"

"Probably." Tiffany nodded and walked in.

"Still going to say no?" Sienna raised her eyebrows. "I talked to Amanda about it, she totally lost her mind. Carlos came up to her apparently; she's not siding with him."

"I'm not surprised she's super stubborn." Tiffany shook her head. "I don't know if I can say no now...I mean…its Kendall he's my boyfriend for over a year now I can't just go against him. If he wants help…I have to help him!"

"Yeah! They're our guys we can't just leave them out there. Besides, they can't really be plotting to take over the world. I mean….come on. It's the guys!"

"I know I doubt they'll ever do anything that big." Tiffany shook her head, and the two girls walked into the studio. They walked down the hallway until they came across Gustavo's office where they heard talking. When they poked their heads in their jaws dropped at seeing Logan and Kendall in their suits. "Oh my god…."She murmured.

"Ah, Tiff's here." Kendall grinned and pulled himself off of the desk and walked over to his girlfriend. "Good, I wanted to see you." He told her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the office. "I wanted to know if you thought about helping me—"

"Yeah I'll help." Tiffany nodded staring at Kendall. "I'll definitely help." Just the sight of her boyfriend was enough to change her mind.

"Hey Logan…" Sienna ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she stared at him sitting behind the desk in his suit. "You look great…"

"You too." He winked at her and stood up to walk around the table. "I need you Sienna."

"Er, what?"

"To help us with what we're doing." He moved forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "Someone devious and as gorgeous as you, I could definitely use you on our side. Are you in, Sienna? Are you going to help your boyfriend or are you just going to leave me?" He questioned.

"I…well what are we doing—"

"Shh. Would you help me?" He put a finger over her lips. Of course Sienna nodded, she had to help her boyfriend. "Good. I'm glad you're on our side. That was a smart decision."


	5. Mindless Zombies

**(am4muzik: Addicted? Sweet! I love hearing that! Oh yeah, those boys in suits is a recipe for…I don't know…but they can get whatever they want when they wear suits**

**PerfectPiranha: Everyone wanted to be bad so Amanda's going to be good! Lmao Well, Logan's an evil genius; he has a way of taking over, muahaha**

**Emy. Elle: I don't know why Evil is so sexy, but good can be sexy too! PSH lol. **

**Carlos'sCupcake: Lol, their aggressiveness is wrong but it feels so right! Oh yeah definitely, an adventure with the guys taking over the world, it'll be awesome!)**

_**Gotta thank Emy . Elle who has been helping me with the story!**_

* * *

Logan sat down in his new office with his feet propped up on the table. He smirked to himself as he watched Irina join the two girls in the lobby area. "Too damn easy." He murmured to himself, followed by a low and dark chuckle. The door to his office opened and he looked up to see Carlos standing there carrying four trays of vials stacked on top of each other in his arms.

"The serum things finished mixing; Kendall said to bring them to you." He muttered as he set the stack down on Logan's desk. "Should we start filling the darts?"

"Not just yet." Logan moved his legs from on top of the desk and sat forward in his chair. He grabbed a vial and inspected the clear liquid. "I think we should do a little test run first, don't you think?"

"Dude I'm not drinking that." Carlos shook his head and Logan stood up to slap him on the back of the head. "The fuck dude!?"

"Not _us_ stupid." Logan then gestured to the monitor where they could see the girls sitting in the lobby. "On them."

"But we already have them….don't we?"

"Consider this as extra to make _sure_ they don't leave us, and to make sure this works. Come on, we'll pour it into champagne, we don't want to give them a full dose." Logan moved away from behind his desk and walked to the break room while Carlos went to go find James and Kendall. Logan poured the champagne and dropped a bit of the serum into three glasses.

"Hey, we're dosing up the girls?" Kendall asked as he entered the break room.

"Yes we are. Keep their glasses in your left hand. The right one is for you." Logan put the tainted drinks into their left hands, except for Carlos, who had no one to give it to. The men carried their drinks out to the lobby and were quickly spotted by their ladies, who looked like three hungry vultures. "Ladies, a little drink to celebrate you helping us." Logan smirked as he handed Sienna a glass. "Cheers babe." He latched his arm around her waist and watched as James and Kendall each gave the girls a drink.

"You look down, why?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows while staring at Tiffany's face.

"Well…Amanda isn't here, we kind of just left her, sort of on the wrong foot—"

"Oh don't worry about that." James jumped in.

"She'll be here soon enough." Logan added with a smirk. "Just have a drink for now, it'll help you relax." She nodded and raised her glass.

"Well then...cheers I guess!" She smiled a bit and took a drink, followed by Sienna, and then Irina. The boys all sipped their beverages but watched the girls. For a moment, each girl was completely still while the serum began to take effect.

"How do you feel?" James questioned Irina.

"Pretty fantastic." She smirked and chugged the rest of her champagne before throwing the glass behind her. "Now you were saying about helping you boys?"

"Just what do we need to get done?" Tiffany questioned after throwing her empty glass across the room, she then let her hands run up from Kendall's waist to his shoulders. "What do you need me to do baby?"

"Anything you want Logan." Sienna purred while gliding her hands through his hair. Curious, and of course a bit devious, Logan couldn't help but put it to the test.

"On your knees Sienna." Instantly she dropped to her knees in front of him, and he just laughed. "Nice…stand up." Quickly she stood back up.

"How would you go about making sure your friends stay in line?" He questioned.

"Physical measures? Probably a good punch." She nodded.

"Or a kick." Tiffany laughed.

"Or choke them out and drag them!" Irina added with a devious laugh.

"Well boys, I think our serum is just about ready. Imagine a double dose to those idiots at the Palm Woods?" Logan shook his head with a grin. "They'll be mindless zombies for us."

"What about the other one, Amanda? Is she going to be a mindless zombie too?" James questioned.

"Yes." Carlos jumped in. "She better be, stupid bitch."

"On the contrary Carlos, I still want her here to help us. So if you see her, you don't drug her. Got it?" Logan glared down at Carlos. "I said, got it?"

"Fine." Carlos muttered and threw his glass of champagne off to the side.

"Ladies…" Kendall grinned holding his woman by her waist. "How would you like to help us out with something?"

"Anything Kendall." Tiffany purred.

"Just tell us what it is." Irina added.

"Well come with me and I'll explain what needs to get done. James, go grab the vials from Logan's office." James nodded to Kendall and went off to get the vials while the three girls followed Kendall upstairs. Logan turned his head to the side to glance at Carlos who seemed to be deep in thought.

_A sweet guy that's obsessed with corn dogs? No, that isn't me that never was me. That Carlos is a weak idiot, this Carlos is strong. People are going to look up at us and beg, and I'll have the power to say no. I'm not a nice guy, I'm bad damn it! Ugh, why are her words bothering me? They shouldn't, I know my place and I know who I am, I'm the bad guy now…_

"Carlos!" Logan shouted, and this shook Carlos out of his thoughts. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." Carlos lied quickly shaking his head. "I was just…wondering what to do about Amanda, that's all." He lied again. Logan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Good or bad, Carlos was still an awful liar.

"Are you having doubts, Carlos?"

"What? No! No I'm not having doubts I'm just wondering how to get Amanda to join us without…just hitting her over the head and dragging her here like a caveman."

"Well no one said you couldn't do that buddy." Logan laughed and patted Carlos on the back. "I can't have someone with doubts, you know." The joking grin was quickly gone from his face.

"I don't have doubts Logan." Carlos shoved him off of him. "Let's just fill those dart guns we stole from Moon and take over the Palm Woods."

"That's the Carlos I know!"

* * *

"Bitches…" Amanda sighed to herself the next day. She had texted the girls wishing to talk to them about the day before, but not a single one of them answered her. She knew they were probably mad at her for being 'dramatic' and saying the boys were plotting to take over the world, but Amanda knew she was right! It wasn't just her being stubborn, she _knew_ they were doing it, Carlos practically blabbed it to her. "I'm right, they'll see!" She huffed to herself before getting in the shower. Amanda prepared for the day ahead, showered, and pulled on dark skinny jeans, converse and a grey batman shirt with a bright yellow button down with the sleeves rolled up. She was just about ready to give one of the girls another phone call when she heard screaming in the hallway.

She opened the door to her apartment and poked her head out in time to see kids running down the halls as though a monster was chasing them. She cocked her head to the side to see where they were running from and noticed Carlos making his way down the hallway with a dart gun. The way he walked was as though he was the terminator. The two locked eyes and Carlos smirked deviously.

"Oh fuck me sideways you've got to be kidding me!" Amanda watched as Carlos shot one guy right in the butt. The guy went from a total panicked frenzy, to standing up straight and turning himself right around, as though he was a zombie being mind controlled. She stormed out of her apartment and ran down to 2J to see if Katie and Mama Knight were home so she could grab them and they could run the hell out of there.

"KATIE! MRS. KNIGHT!? OPEN THE DOOR ARE YOU THERE!?" Amanda shouted as he banged on the door frantically. "OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted again before delivering a harsh kick. "Aw ow." She whined holding her foot. Carlos grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed her against the wall.

"You should have come when you had the chance." Carlos muttered glaring down at her.

"Carlos, god damn it!" She shoved him with her hands against his chest but he wouldn't budge. She lifted her knee to kick him between the legs, but he pressed his body against hers, restricting her movements. "Carlos get off of me!"

"I told you, you're joining us." He muttered and put his gun in the back of his pants before grabbing her wrists painfully hard.

"Carlos stop it please!" Amanda begged as a last resort. "You're not like this! You read comic books with me and you take me to see superhero movies, sometimes we wear capes when we go! You're not the bad guy, you're not you're the hero! You're the one that vows you'll save the day, save the reporter or whoever one of these superheroes is sleeping with! Carlos….let me go please I know you're not like this." Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her. Neither of them knew what this was doing to him, but somehow she was appealing to _Carlos_ and not the evil side of him. Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that was heard was not his.

"HEY!" They both turned their heads to see Katie Knight standing there holding a frying pan, which she used to whack Carlos over the head. Carlos let go of Amanda and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Holy shit Katie." Amanda breathed staring at her with wide eyes.

"I know, I'm awesome! Come on we have to get out!" Katie grabbed Amanda's hand and led her to the emergency stairwell so they could escape unnoticed.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's waiting in the car, hurry up!" Katie dragged Amanda along the outside of the hotel until they came across Mrs. Knight's red sedan. The two girls piled in and Jennifer punched the gas and drove away quickly. "You were right mom there's something totally off about them." Katie said.

"Are you okay Amanda?" Jennifer questioned staring at her through the rear view mirror.

"…I think now my mind is just blown into confusion." She nodded slowly.

"You're 'not the only one." She sighed shaking her head. "We're going to Gustavo's mansion; we need to talk about what's going on with those boys."

"I can live with that." Amanda nodded, happy that there were people that understood something was going on.

You know, it only took the boys shooting up the Palm Woods with darts that practically turned them into zombies.


	6. Plotting

**(Emy. Elle: Lol no dark side for me, I love the good side too much! But yeah Carlos got FUCKED UP by little Katie, which is pretty awesome! HA!**

**PerfectPiranha: lol I know, this bad side really isn't like any of them but that's what happens when you have a chip in the back of your neck! Glad you love this whole bad thing!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh man these boys are bad and mean business huh? Good thing there's Katie to hit people with frying pans lmao. **

**SHY: YES AMANDA TO SAVE CARLOS! Hopefully.. I know, I like the sweet funny boys too, but it's kind of fun to make them bad!)**

* * *

Amanda sat on the sofa of Gustavo's mansion, careful not spill her coffee on his white sofa. Actually, he didn't want her sitting there at all, but Katie shot him a glare and he quickly shut his mouth.

"So I knew that the boys' being so rude to me was completely out of character, and I was enraged! I …thought it would be Gustavo's fault so I left the apartment and went over to the studio." Jennifer explained before taking a sip of her tea.

"Right, then those DOGS came into my office in their ridiculous looking suits and taped me down to my chair! Logan was saying that was his office now and they were taking over!" Gustavo shouted before rubbing his temples.

"So Kendall and the boys kicked Gustavo and I out of the office. They said something along the lines of 'stay out of our way so you don't end up like Moon', who is that total whacko from England that kidnapped the boys a year or two ago." Kelly nodded as she sat down on the sofa. "They've completely lost it."

"You think _that's_ when they lost it? You should see the Palm Woods!" Katie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Anyone that's been shot with these weird little darts turns into like a zombie! Even the girls are shooting the place up!" Amanda quickly turned to Katie with wide eyes.

"Tiff, Irina, and Sienna are shooting the place up with the guys?" She questioned and Katie nodded.

"Yeah it was so weird! Like anything the guys said to them they said 'yes' and just went to do it, I think they're totally being mind controlled." Katie nodded as she sipped her chocolate milk.

"Wait a minute Katie did you say …being shot with darts?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, these weird guns just shooting darts and stuff." Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other.

"Moon uses those." Gustavo growled.

"Right but Moon isn't here, but why would the boys have their stuff?"

"Well if they said you were going to end up like Moon that means they…did something to him and took his stuff." Jennifer cringed at the thought of her boys being so vicious and doing such terrible deeds.

"Carlos told me they were going to take over the world and he wanted me to go with them. They're using the girls to help them in their plan." Amanda added before leaning back in her seat. "So far they're evil and now they've got the entire Palm Woods under their control."

"WHAT IF THEY TURN THE PALM WOODS INTO A FACTORY TO MAKE THAT MIND CONTROL JUICE?!" Katie shouted jumping up to her feet. "They could easily take over the world with that much man power!"

"Do you really think they'll do that?" Kelly questioned.

"Logan's smart enough to think of that, I definitely think they would." Jennifer nodded. "We need to stop those boys right now."

"Well actually I noticed something a little…interesting." Katie began to smirk and turned towards Amanda who was playing with the hem of her button down.

"That she's wearing a bright yellow shirt that looks stupid?" Gustavo snickered. Kelly rolled her eyes and smacked Gustavo hard in the middle of his chest. He whimpered and rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"No not that!" Katie shook her head. "Well when I found you Amanda you were talking to Carlos right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he looked all angry, but…when you were talking to him it was like, he softened up a bit. Like whatever it was that you were saying stopped him. Like _you_ talking to him was snapping out of his evil mojo!" She sat up on her knees and stared at Amanda.

"Yeah, maybe that works but there is still something that is keeping those boys bad and we need to figure out what it is." Amanda sighed then stared at Gustavo for a minute. "Wait a minute; Logan took over your office?"

"Yeah..."

"PFFFT HAHAH!" Amanda threw her head back laughing at him.

"Hey! What the hell is so funny!?"

"_LOGAN_ in charge? Taking over? Oh god that is the funniest thing! That's like letting James teach at a school, that doesn't happen." Amanda held her stomach and continued to laugh. "God…alright, so Logan's in charge obviously because he's the evil genius, and everyone else is the muscle. Ah…this is so...weird I almost can't believe it's happening. So we need to stop this."

"Maybe we should single Carlos out." Jennifer said leaning forward on her elbows. "If Amanda can draw Carlos out, that'll be one less person on their side and maybe he can tell us how this all happened."

"Definitely! How are we going to do that?" Kelly questioned. Amanda and Katie looked at each other.

"I guess I'll be texting Carlos then won't I?" Amanda suggested.

* * *

"Carlos…" Someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name, but he couldn't quite make out who it was. "Carlos get up." A smack to the side of his head forced him to open his eyes to see James and Kendall peering down at him. "What the hell happened to you?" James questioned pulling him up to his feet.

"Katie whacked me in the head when I was trying to get Amanda…" Carlos groaned rubbing the side of his head. He glanced at Kendall and noticed the corners of Kendall's mouth curve downward as he remembered his beloved sister.

"Where did she go?" He questioned, anxious to know if she was turned into a minion or if she had gotten away.

"Gone…Amanda too."

"Logan won't be happy with you." James sang as they walked down the hallway. "I can't believe a little girl got the better of you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Carlos growled. "Just go fuck Irina or something alright? I don't need your little comments."

"Well I probably will go fuck Irina." James chuckled, "Maybe I'll bend her over the piano, that seems like a good idea."

"Did that with Tiffany last night." Kendall grinned, "pretty fun if I do say so myself."

"Where were you?" Logan questioned as soon as Carlos was reunited with the rest of the group.

"He got knocked out, but he's fine now." James answered as he draped his arm around Irina's shoulders. "And how are you gorgeous? Shot a bunch of guys?"

"I shot so many I think I need a reward." Irina smirked as she let her fingers run up and down his chest. "Well if you're bad, I might be able to give you a little something." He winked at her.

"Who knocked you out?" Logan questioned, ignoring that to the right of him Irina and James now had their tongues engaged in battle.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway I'm here aren't I?" Carlos snapped." Let's just go."

"Well now wait a minute." Tiffany held up her hand. "I have an announcement to make!" She gestured to all of the mindless residents who were standing around them. She placed her hands on Kendall's shoulders to steady herself as she stepped onto the coffee table. Sienna also stepped onto the coffee table, using Logan as support.

"Hey fucktards!" Sienna grinned and waved to everyone who simply groaned in response.

"Welcome to the _new_ Palm Woods, we'll call it the Rush Hotel." Tiffany added.

"You have the pleasure of helping us with a very important project!" Sienna yelled. "My baby pie here made something that'll just take over the world." She cooed as she let her hands glide along Logan's shoulder blades.

"You'll be staying here working day and night to manufacture this." Tiffany held up a vial of clear liquid. "Screw it up and Irina here…" Tiffany kicked Irina's butt to make her stop making out with James. Irina wiped her mouth and stepped forward.

"Yeah, screw it up and I'll deliver the smack down of a lifetime." She demonstrated by walking over to Bitters and smacking him so hard across the face he fell to the floor. "We don't want that, do we?" All of the residents shook their heads.

"Good, then get to work." Tiffany jumped off of the table. Kendall reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a stack of papers which held the instructions to make the serum. Carlos re-entered the lobby with two carts which held some of the tools that they would need, as well as the materials needed to recreate the serum.

"Let's go." Logan said watching as the people would read the paper before going over to the table. "Our work is done here, for now." He grabbed Sienna's hand and dragged her with him to the van. Carlos looked down for a moment at his shoes before walking behind everyone to the car. He watched as James threw Irina over his right shoulder and smacked her butt as he walked away with her. Even Kendall couldn't keep his hands off of Tiffany as he had both arms latched around her waist as he placed bites along her collarbone.

Carlos felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he quickly took it out, surprised, and confused to see a text from Amanda.

**Meet with me. I'll go with you, just tell me where.**

Carlos thought for a moment, wondering whether or not he should go to meet up with Amanda. This would be the perfect opportunity to grab her and take her back, but then again what if she was plotting?

Well, there was no way a four-eyed girl was going to get the drop on Carlos, it seemed pretty safe.

**At the park by the fountain. You better be alone.**

* * *

_**Does Carlos show up to see Amanda? Does she actually manage to convert him back to the good side? STAY TUNED!**_


	7. That Grin of Yours

**(Emy. Elle: Oh the update Tiff did? OH YEAH I READ IT AWESOME LOGIE BEAR HALF NAKED ME GUSTA! Lol I can't help it, I love insulting James it's like my favorite past time. DUDE IM SO GLAD YOU LOVE THE STORY!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: well hopefully the wait wasn't too long! Lol well everyone's a little bit biased, it's cool :P**

**MrsSchmidt313: I updated! Enjoy it!)**

* * *

"Oh Logan!" Sienna sang as she pranced down the hallway. She wrapped her fingers around the frame of the door and pulled herself in. Logan looked up from his map of Los Angeles and glanced at Sienna. He smirked seeing her and rolled the map up and tossed it to the side. He waved her over and she grinned and pranced over to the desk. Logan stood up and sat on the front of the desk, pulling her to stand in between his legs.

"Well hello there sexy." He murmured running his knuckles on the side of her face. "What brings you here?"

"You…" She said quietly before placing a kiss along his jaw line. "Logan?"

"Hmm…?" He closed his eyes letting her kiss along his jaw and neck.

"Why are we taking over the world?" She pulled away and stared at him. "Not that I wouldn't like to have people at my feet doing my every bidding and anything I ask for, but why?" She tilted her head to the side staring at him. Logan stared at her with no expression his face until he took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Well Sienna, being good? Being nice little docile Logan? That isn't fun." He told her while intertwining his fingers with hers. "Where are the rewards? There are none, no one acknowledges someone who does anything good." He tilted his head to the side staring down at her. "But when you're bad? Oh everyone knows who you are." He let out a dark chuckle. "Everyone will stare at you; everyone will see who you are. The power that you get… People fear you, they don't want to cross you, and they won't take advantage of you. Being bad? It has its perks Sienna, and I'm glad I'm doing this. I'm going to take the entire world, and you'll be right by my side as everyone bows down to us." He placed a hard kiss upon her lips.

"So everyone will pretty much do what we want, respect us, and never cross us huh?" Sienna questioned and Logan just smirked and nodded. "I can deal with that. I'll never have a care in the world. Do I get a crown?"

"If you want. What would you want that crown to be made of?" He chuckled pulling her even closer to him.

"Pure diamonds. We should get a castle too; we'll go to London and take one."

"We'll take it right from the queen herself and make sure she cries as we break and smash anything that we don't like." Logan nodded. Sienna grinned madly and pulled her hands away so she could tangle them in his hair.

"I like the sound of that Logan….being bad? It sure has its perks." She removed her hands from his hair and began to tug on his tie. "I heard Amanda isn't exactly compromising with us, that bitch." She gritted.

"Yeah your friend is making things incredibly difficult." Logan raised an eyebrow watching Sienna undo his tie with a scowl on her face. "That bothers you doesn't it?"

"YES!" she growled and yanked the tie from around his neck. "You're the boss around here. All of us? We're in charge and we're taking over and she shouldn't be ignoring us. She should be with us."

"Well how do you suppose we should fix that problem?" Logan asked, completely amused that the devious side of his girlfriend was coming out.

"We could make her think she was buried alive and torture her until she agrees. We could send clowns after her, or poison her food and tell her the only way she'll live is to agree to side with us." She smirked at her own ideas. "Personally, I like the idea of using poison."

"That is a fine idea." Logan nodded as he slid off his white jacket. "That would definitely force her to join us."

"Yes it would." Sienna nodded and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. She leaned forward and began to place kisses down his jaw to his neck, when the door was thrown open by Kendall. "Knock god damn it." Logan hissed as he moved his body a bit so he could stare at Kendall. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just found out that Carlos is going to meet Amanda, I saw it on his phone." Kendall told him.

"Oh, is he?" He chuckled, "Where?"

"The park by the fountain. Should we follow him?"

"Why is he going there?" Logan questioned.

"She said she'll join him." Logan nodded slowly and thought about it.

"Did he leave already?" Kendall nodded to him.

"About five or ten minutes ago, didn't catch him before he left."

"Send James over there to make sure nothing funny happens." Logan told him. "_If_ she tries to do anything, which I doubt she will, I'm sure James will manage to stop her."

"You got it."

* * *

"Okay, if anything goes wrong, Gustavo is driving the getaway car, okay?" Katie told Amanda who was nodding as she started to walk towards the car.

"So why is Gustavo going and not you guys?"

"Well…we're valuable." Katie laughed walking with her to the car. "I mean, we can sacrifice Gustavo."

"I HEARD THAT!" Gustavo shouted for the car. "I AM NOT BEING SACRIFICED!"

"Well hopefully he won't be, but it's okay if he is." Katie shrugged, "He's a dude anyway, and that's his job." Amanda threw her head back laughing at Katie's reasoning. "Be careful alright? Try to bring Carlos back. We could really use him right now."

"I got it Katie." Amanda nodded to her. "I'll see you in a bit." She waved to her as she climbed into the car and Gustavo sped off to the Palm Woods Park. He parked the car and Amanda climbed out and walked over to the fountain to wait for Carlos. She paced back and forth until she saw him striding towards her. She stepped forward a bit until she realized how aggressively he was walking towards her. "Aw fuck." She muttered stepping back. Carlos' pace quickened and she started to jog backwards. "Hey stop charging at me I just want to talk to you! Carlos!" She shouted as she jogged backwards towards the car in case she needed to make a quick getaway. Carlos broke out into a full on sprint towards her. Her eyes widened and she turned around to run, but Carlos already grabbed her and held her against his chest.

"You said you were going to come with me, so why are you running now Amanda? Are you scared?" Carlos muttered in her ear.

"Well yeah quite frankly you look like the Terminator and it's freaking me out!" She answered. Carlos laughed and tightened his grip around her as he dragged her backwards. "Carlos let me go I'm not some sack of potatoes you can just drag around."

"Yes you are." He replied pulling her back. "You agreed, so you're going to help us."

"CARLOS STOP!" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Where's the guy that would carry his helmet everywhere!? Where's the guy that would hear James make a sexual comment and sit there a little confused trying to figure out what it all meant?" Amanda pulled herself out of Carlos' grasp and turned around to face him. "Where's Carlos, huh? Carlos would come up to me and blurt out that I looked pretty because he was trying to figure out what to say. Sometimes he wouldn't even get that far, he would just stare at me and smile like the sweet goofball he is until someone slapped you on the back of the head!" While she was speaking Carlos stepped forward and grabbed her by her forearms, once again yanking her flush against his chest. "Where's the Carlos that promised me on our first date that he would get all the superhero movies he could find once he got back from tour and set up a slumber party for the two of us just so we could watch movies and eat junk food? Where is he?" She stared up at Carlos who was frozen staring down at her, but still clutching her arms.

"Neck…." He muttered with his eyes closed and his grip on her lessening.

"The fuck does neck mean?" Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. Carlos growled under his breath and Amanda yanked her arm away from his hand and brought her hand up to his neck. Once her hand was closer to the spot where the chip was Carlos suddenly threw her over his shoulder and started to walk away. "NO! PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted pounding his back. She noticed something silver on his neck and yanked down on the back of his jacket. She saw the chip and made a disgusted face. "Oh this is gross even for me." She grabbed at the chip with her two fingers and yanked as hard as she could. Carlos screamed bloody murder and fell right to the floor as soon as the chip was out. Amanda glanced at the bloody chip and Carlos and shook her head as she shoved the chip into her pocket.

"I can't believe you did that." James laughed. She turned her head to the side to see James standing there with Gustavo.

"Oh fuck, you changed him!" Amanda whined as she stood up, trying to pull Carlos up but it seemed like he was unconscious.

"I did." James laughed, "Easiest thing in the world. Now it's your turn." James took long strides towards Amanda who desperately just dragged Carlos by the arm. "Oh don't try it Amanda, you know you have to go with us." James and Gustavo ran towards Amanda, who didn't want to leave Carlos there on the ground.

"Carlos god damn it either you magically weigh less than a feather or you get up now!" She groaned desperately as she tried to pick him up. James had no problem grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder while holding the back of her knee to keep her in place, while Gustavo knelt down to grab Carlos. "NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU PRETTY BOY LITTLE BITCH!" She yelled and tried to grab at the chip behind James' neck, but he knew what she was doing, so he slid her off of his shoulder and grabbed both of her wrists in one hand.

"Oh you're not getting the best of me Amanda." He warned then turned his head to make sure Gustavo had grabbed Carlos, but all he saw was Gustavo on the ground.

"But I will." Carlos punched James in the face then grabbed Amanda and started running.

"How the…." She shook her head then glanced back to see James pulling himself up from the ground. "Wait no we can go back and take the chip from James!"

"No time James is pissed and evil and we need to go!" Carlos yelled as he ran with her to the car. He turned around to see James taking out the gun from his pocket and aiming at them. James narrowly missed shooting Amanda in the back, and he just barely missed shooting Carlos. The two dove into the car and Carlos started it up and drove away like a bat out of hell. "Holy crap." He breathed as he let one hand go to the back of his neck to feel the tender, bloody square mark that was left.

"Holy crap is right….go to Gustavo's house." She let her head fall back on the head rest of the car. She glanced at Carlos driving and he glanced back at her with a sheepish grin.

"Oh god, I missed that grin of yours." She sighed pinching his cheek.

Meanwhile James watched the car zoom away from the Palm Woods, so he grabbed his cell phone to make a call.

"Amanda managed to turn Carlos against us, she had Gustavo with him, and I think there might be more." He told Logan while staring at the brain dead Gustavo. "Oh yeah, it's a war they've got with us now."


	8. Revenge

**(Emy. Elle: LOL don't beat Carlos that's cruel! That's my baby pie! I'm glad you're loving it though!**

**SHY: YES CARLOS IS A GOOD BOY NOW Yay! Yeah I did put myself in lmao, guilty….**

**Carlos'sCupcake: YOU CAN'T RETIRE I'LL DIE IF YOU DO! I'll delete my stories if it takes keeping you writing! **** Don't retire, that makes me a sad panda….you don't want a sad panda do you? Your writing skills are FANTASTIC! We all just have different stuff. I'm funny, you're smutty/dramatic, just different types, but super awesome!**

**Am4muzik: Aw woo hoo I'm glad you think it's awesome!)**

* * *

When the car was parked in Gustavo's driveway, the front door flew wide open. Carlos hadn't even climbed out of the driver's seat all the way when Katie ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're normal! Gustavo got taken huh? That's okay we'll get him later, just so good to have one of you back!" She said quickly as she hugged Carlos.

"Good to see you Katie." Carlos chuckled hugging her back. "Who else is with you?"

"Just my mom and Kelly, you guys totally destroyed the Palm Woods." Carlos frowned at her words as she dragged him inside. He turned to glance at Amanda who simply shrugged and nodded in agreement. She followed them inside to the living room where Jennifer slapped Carlos across the face.

"Ow!" He whined holding his cheek.

"That's for being absolutely terrible and rude!" She said quickly, then frowned at Carlos pouting and pulled him in for a hug. "But I'm glad you're here with us now."

"What the hell happened—Gustavo got taken didn't he?" She questioned noticing his absence, and the two nineteen year olds nodded.

"Yeah but we'll get him back." Amanda sighed and dug into her pocket. She pulled out the bloody metal chip and dropped it on the glass coffee table.

"Ew what is that?!" Kelly said with a complete look of disgust.

"That is a chip that I ripped out of the back of his neck." Amanda motioned to Carlos. Jennifer's eyes widened and she pulled back on Carlos' jacket to check on his neck.

"Oh god, you come here we need to clean that up." She said before dragging Carlos to the bathroom to clean up the square wound.

"You just ripped that out with your bare hands?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah…it was really nasty."

"AWESOME! I want to do that!" Katie grinned and sat up on her knees beside Amanda. "So what does that thing do anyway?"

"Well…my guess it's what made them bad. So if Carlos has it, then that means Logan, Kendall, and James all have it on their necks. I tried to get it off of James but I couldn't, we just split and came right over." Amanda told her. Katie quickly nodded and turned her attention to Carlos, whose footsteps she heard making their way towards them. Carlos rubbed the bandage on the back of his neck and winced before sitting down in an arm chair.

"Are you okay? Who did it to you? Can we kick his butt?" Katie questioned eagerly and Carlos just smiled at her.

"I'm fine Katie! We uh…already kicked the guy's butt if I remember correctly." Carlos nodded with his eyes closed as he tried to remember what happened. "We were in London; Atticus Moon got a hold of us…" He took a second to sit back in his chair and relax. Amanda watched as Carlos loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, his jacket already strewn on the floor somewhere. "He put us on these silver medical tables. He said we're too nice and stuff and said we were going to be bad so we can ruin our public image and just destroy ourselves." Carlos shook his head. "He put it on Logan first, and it hurt so bad…but his plan backfired. I mean, you make a good guy like Logan turn bad, and you have an evil genius…so Logan kind of…decided we'd take over instead."

"So can you tell us what's going on now with the boys sweetie?" Jennifer asked quietly as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, Logan created this…serum to turn people into like…our mindless zombies that would do bad stuff. Basically he turned mostly everyone in the Palm Woods into an evil factory worker. He drugged the girls too, he didn't give them as much so they would still have their personalities…somewhat I guess. I don't know it's so weird and complicated! But he gave them some so they'll do _anything_ he says and they'll be completely evil." Carlos nodded quickly. "Logan's' having everyone at the Palm Woods manufacture this thing so he could eventually try to take over the world! He's not kidding and it's Logan so—"

"So he can actually have the ability to execute this plan." Amanda nodded, finishing Carlos' sentence who chewed on his lip and nodded as well.

"Well then! We need to kick Logan's ass!" Katie yelled jumping up to her feet.

"KATIE KNIGHT!" Jennifer yelled, staring down her daughter.

"Sorry mom…I mean we have to kick Logan's butt and get rid of those!" She exclaimed and pointed to the bloody chip on the coffee table. "I'm going to go devise a plan!" She ran off to find a quiet spot for her to think of a plan. Kelly and Jennifer decided to join her, leaving the two teenagers in the living room together.

"I'm sorry for…being rough with you." Carlos mumbled quietly looking at his shoes. "I didn't mean to—"

"I know you didn't, you weren't yourself." Amanda nodded to Carlos.

"Yeah but I was really mean and I even bruised you." He pointed to the bruising on her forearm from him grabbing her so roughly. "I'm really sorry Panda—"

"Carlos…it's fine really just…stop apologizing let's just get ourselves together and try to stop this whole...taking over the world thing, that's really what we have to worry about." She stood up to go badger Katie but Carlos tilted his head staring at her.

"Oh my god you're still mad about me eating your dessert on our date aren't you!? That's why you won't look at me and talk?" Carlos threw his head back laughing.

"IT WAS MY APPLE PIE DAMN IT AND I WANTED TO EAT IT!"

* * *

"THAT FOUR-EYED BITCH HURT MY JAMES!" Irina yelled as she paced back and forth in the lobby with Tiffany and Sienna.

"Actually, Carlos did that." Sienna corrected her.

"She took Carlos from us! She took one of our own and turned him into one of those disgusting…_good_ people!" Tiffany shuddered at the thought. "I can't believe that bitch took him away. What nerve!"

"This of course means war, the bitch is going down. All of them are." Irina hissed as she sat down on a sofa.

"I say we pull a switcheroo." Sienna grinned deviously and stood in front of Irina. "She took Carlos and made him good huh? Let's make the poor boy suffer!" Sienna purred and glanced at Tiffany next. "We take Amanda, and make her bad! It'll be the perfect switch. We can stand to lose a little bit of muscle, he wasn't important anyway!" She tossed her head back and laughed.

"Oh I love this!" Irina grinned and jumped to her feet. "She tries so hard to be good, ha!" She threw her head back and let out a shrill laugh before kicking over a coffee table. "Well let's give her a dose of our medicine!"

"Make her suffer first." Tiffany grinned. "Clowns, poison, buried alive, the whole nine!"

"Now is our turn to show ourselves!" Sienna grinned proudly. Meanwhile Logan, Kendall, and James stood in the hallway watching the girls and listening to their conversation.

"I told you she was sinister." Logan chuckled with his hands shoved in his pockets, proud of his devious and evil girlfriend.

"We didn't doubt it." Kendall answered, watching Tiffany jump up and down in excitement. "But they're right. She did take Carlos away from us and now he's on the opposing side, we should get our revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge isn't enough." James growled. "He hit my beautiful face. He messed up my hair. I want to beat him." James growled.

"Relax…" Logan held up his hand to ease James' anger. "First we'll let the girls do their thing. They deserve to go on their own little excursion of evil. The three of us will plan how we'll attack the rest of them. I doubt it's just Carlos and Amanda alone, and if it is..." Logan brought his shoulder up to his chin. "Even easier."

"Oh James!" James looked down as Irina ran over and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Do you mind if we borrow your gun for a little while?"

"Which gun?" James smirked and Irina threw her head back and laughed.

"You know which one…" James sighed and reached to his back pocket to pull out the dart gun. "Good! I'm going to get my revenge on those two for messing with my man." She held his chin and kissed the side of his face where Carlos had punched James.

"And where exactly are you ladies going?" Kendall questioned, grabbing Tiffany around the waist and pulling her back.

"Oh please baby, there's only one spot left that they can go that's still safe…somewhat. Don't worry about it. We'll be back in say…" She paused to check her watch.

"In one hour." Sienna grinned before kissing Logan on the lips. "We'll have another girl to join the crew, we promise that."

"Oh they'll regret being such goody two shoes." Irina glared angrily as she walked out the front doors. The boys watched as the three of them strutted through the doors and went into the car.

"Well, I'm going to get some sex later." James nodded.

"Same here." Kendall chuckled.

"Obviously I am." The two boys looked at Logan and raised their eyebrows." What? I can get some, shut up."


	9. Panda-Bear

**(Emy. Elle: Well he was mean so she had to get a slap in, she deserved to do it! Lmao you're ready to kick my ass huh?**

**SHY: He did call me Panda!? How sweet and adorable is that guy? Ha, admit it, you can resist the sexy bad boys.**

**Am4muzik: Oh yes now the girls are going to be three little devils.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: You're right at the end there will be a big show down…Ahh that's going to be fun to see.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Lol oh god you and Irina are straight up mobsters..)**

* * *

After Katie devised her brilliant plan, the four of them discussed it over dinner which Jennifer made out of random items she found in Gustavo's kitchen. Somehow, she made a dinner for four as though it was magic. After dinner and cleaning up the dishes, Katie and Jennifer went to bed in Gustavo's room where they would share the large king size. Kelly went to one guest room, and that left the last guest room between Carlos and Amanda.

Not yet tired, the pair decided to relax in his theater room and watch TV. She noticed Carlos trying to hide his long and drawn out yawn, so she chuckled and shook her head at him.

"What?" He pouted staring at her.

"If you're tired go to bed Carlos, the TV will still be here in the morning." She joked as she stretched her limbs.

"I'm not tired." He whined and put his feet up over her lap like a pouty child. "Besides, I'm going to sleep here tonight so when you go to bed I'll go to sleep." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you going to sleep here?" Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Does the guest room have herpes in the sheets or something?"

"No!" Carlos laughed shaking his head. "I just thought you would take the guest room."

"Carlos…we're practically adults, I think we can share a bed without any funny business." Amanda chuckled shaking her head while Carlos grinned and his cheeks flushed a slight red. "I mean, when we all went camping you and I slept next to each other on the ground. This is practically the same thing…except a nice soft mattress. So if you're tired you can go upstairs to sleep." Amanda nodded and turned her gaze back to the TV.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing with me?" Carlos sat up staring at her and she nodded. "Okay…I'll go to bed now then."

"Alright, goodnight Carlos."

"Night panda." Carlos leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and walking out the room. She smiled to herself and bit her lip watching Carlos walk away.

"Night…" She mumbled quietly then returned her gaze to the TV. She watched Doctor Who for hours until two in the morning, where she turned off the TV and walked in the dark to the kitchen. She leaned over and opened the door, staring inside and wondering just what to snack on until she swore she heard a cat's meow. "Oh god that hairless little monster wants something." She muttered slamming the door and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Tiffany, Sienna, and Irina were all driving to Gustavo's mansion, knowing that it was the only place they could stay safely and assume no one would find them.

"Kidnap the Panda Bear, make her feel like shit! Yank her by her hair and then, throw her in a ditch!" The three girls sang along to the tune of 'Kidnap the Sandy-Claws'.

"She'll regret her mistake! Being good, ha! Who wants to be _good_ anymore? That's sick." Tiffany shook her head and glanced out the window.

"She's the reason why Carlos punched James; well she's going to regret that!" Irina growled in the back seat.

"Well we can't kill her Irina." Sienna told her as she drove. "We need to use her to help take over the world."

"When we take over, can we kill her then?" Irina questioned.

"Definitely." Tiffany and Sienna answered. Sienna slowly pulled the car up to the front door after killing the headlights. She parked the car and the girls quietly stepped out and walked over to the front door.

"Did you swipe the keys from Gustavo?" Sienna questioned.

"Duh." Irina grinned and pulled out a set of keys from her bra. "That bitch won't know what's coming." Tiffany opened the door and quietly stepped inside, followed by the two girls. They tip toed further into the house until they heard footsteps. They heard the sound of a refrigerator door being opened and instantly knew that was either Amanda or Carlos searching for a late night snack. They quietly walked over and hid behind the wall, peering in to see her stare into the fridge.

"I got this." Sienna mouthed, and then proceeded to mimic the sound of a cat. Tiffany and Irina both rolled their eyes, but were quickly surprised.

"Oh god that hairless little monster wants something." They heard Amanda sigh as she began to walk out of the kitchen. The three girls counted down and as soon as Amanda walked through the entry way Tiffany and Sienna grabbed her arms and shoved her to her knees on the ground. "HOLY—"

"Shut up!" Irina hissed aiming the gun at her. "Shut up or I'm going to shoot you and turn you into a mindless zombie. You're coming with us. Oh, and this is for making Carlos hit James!" Irina kicked Amanda in the stomach and she groaned, bending over and coughing.

"You can't turn me into a mindless zombie." Amanda chuckled a bit after she coughed. "You need me in my right state of mind, not as a clueless zombie." She replied smugly.

"She does have a point." Tiffany muttered glaring down at her.

"Oh…"Irina sighed and stared between the dart gun and Amanda. "Well I can do this!" She held the gun by the barrel and hit Amanda across the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"We should have done that from the beginning, it would have saved us a good five minutes." Sienna muttered as she held one arm and dragged Amanda out of the house.

"True but it wouldn't have been as fun and amusing." Tiffany cackled dragging Amanda by the other arm.

"Yeah, she had that smug little grin; well I hit that right out of her!" Irina said proudly.

"_Amanda? Are you down there?"_ They could hear Carlos' tired, half-asleep voice call from upstairs.

"Oh shit run!" Irina whispered as she grabbed Amanda by the feet and helped carry her out to the car. The girls threw her in the back seat, and then quickly peeled out of the driveway. Carlos heard the sound of a car taking off and ran downstairs. He didn't see the car leave, but he knew something had to have happened. "Amanda?" He called out, running to the theater room to see if she had gone in there and he was just hearing things.

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Irina shouted throwing the doors open to Rocque Records. "WE GOT THE STUPID NERD!" She shouted proudly. Kendall who had been waiting up for them walked out to the lobby to meet the girls.

"That you did, good job ladies." He winked at Tiffany and stepped between the girls to heave Amanda over his shoulder. "Come on, we'll lock her up somewhere."

"Can I give her that evil mojo? I want to see her turn." Tiffany cackled following behind Kendall.

"Can't we torture her first?" Sienna whined.

"Why don't we wait until she wakes up? We'll talk to her a bit, give her some false hope, AND THEN we drug her." Irina grinned.

"Good plan, but I get to do it. Can I get a syringe? I'll stab her in the veins…" Tiffany muttered the last part to herself.

"You can get whatever you want to drug her with baby." Kendall said as he walked into the dance practice room and dropped her in the middle of the floor. "I'll be down the hall if you ladies need anything."

"Just fill up that needle with the right amount so she doesn't become stupid and that's all we'll need." Tiffany cooed kissing Kendall roughly before turning around to stare at Amanda.

"Bitch better wake up soon I'm anxious." Tiffany muttered staring at her. The girls watched her like a hawk for thirty minutes, Tiffany eagerly twirling the syringe in her hand. When Amanda started to sit up and hold the side of her head the girls immediately bombarded the room.

"Ugh….it's Totally Spies the 'We're Complete Cunts' version." Amanda groaned as she sat up on her knees. Before she could even stand on her feet Sienna used her foot to push her down on her back.

"Oh now we're cunts? Dangerous words you're using there Mandy!" Irina glared and walked in a circle around her.

"Ugh, I can see up your skirt." Amanda cringed.

"A lot of funny talk coming from someone who's up against three people." Sienna told her staring down at her. Amanda shrugged and was quiet for a moment until she swung her leg to kick behind Sienna's ankle and knock her to the ground. Tiffany jumped into action and plunged the syringe into her neck.

"Ha take that bitch!" She yelled and watched Amanda fall back on the ground and stare at the sky motionless. After a moment she was blinking and staring at the girls with a completely blank stare until her face contorted into one of pure anger. She stood up and glared at the three girls.

"Well what are you three just staring at me for? A lesbian orgy party? Come on, let's go we have stuff to do, people to hurt." Amanda growled and pushed past the three of them and out of the room. The three girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh yeah, I knew she'd be on our side." Sienna chuckled watching Amanda stare at an incredibly valuable guitar before grabbing it and smashing it on the floor.

"Now that they've lost their nerdy brains of the operation, it'll be a piece of cake." Tiffany cackled.


	10. Attack at Dawn!

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah you had a little Dexter moment with that syringe lol, it's okay though, it's all in good fun! Well…not for me. But yeah I definitely think the chicks are super bad ass here!**

**MrsSchmidt313: Lol I'm glad you loved it! Well here's chapter ten hope you like this one!**

**Emy. Elle: dude you should be scared, Katie is a force to be reckoned with! YOU'RE RIGHT THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GOING FOR THE BIG TIME MOVIE CARRYING LOGAN AWAY THING!**

**Kachilee07: Lol well you're in luck….BECAUSE HERE'S THE UPDATE OH MY GOD FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT STAY TUNED!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: You know someone told me the dark side has cookies, and I don't see any. **** )**

_**Alright guys this is possibly the last chapter of the night...that Batman game is calling me and Being Human is on tonight.**_

_**OH! Please read **__**kachilee07's**__**story "Just Make Me Believe" it's beyond fabulous. Just stop reading this and go read that, your heart will flutter.**_

* * *

"Guys!" Carlos searched the entire house _hoping_ that the sound of a car racing away wasn't a car that had Amanda inside, but of course he couldn't find her anyway, and he knew what happened, even if he didn't want that to be the case. "Guys!" Carlos ran upstairs to the bedroom and all of the ladies were exiting their rooms tired and rubbing their eyes.

"Carlos what is it?" Jennifer yawned walking over to him. "What's the matter?"

"Amanda's gone I think they came in and took her so they could turn her bad!" He said frantically. "We have to go get her!"

"Carlos…" Katie sighed shaking her head and walked over to him. She stood on her tip toes and put her hand on Carlos' shoulder. "If they already grabbed her, she's probably bad by now."

"No she's not! She might not be bad yet—"

"But she will be, by the time we get there she'll be evil." Katie sighed and stepped back. "Darn it, there goes my sidekick." Carlos frowned at her words and stared down at his feet. "But don't worry; we'll attack at the crack of dawn! But we have to be quick and we'll have to be quick about it!" Katie nodded and stared at her mom and Kelly. "Let's suit up ladies we have to stop them from taking over the world! Oh let's not forget the golf clubs."

"Katie Knight we can't beat them with golf clubs!" Jennifer scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, hello mom! They don't care if they beat us to a bloody pulp! We won't hurt them that bad anyways, we'll just use it to make them fall. Only hit them in the head if they get too violent and you need to knock them out." Katie nodded and stared at everyone. "Got that?" Everyone nodded at her and mumbled a feeble yes.

"Jennifer um….your daughter scares me." Kelly nodded quietly to her, afraid that Katie would hear her and come back around to possibly threaten death upon her household.

"Honestly she sometimes scares me too….but she's my little…tactical genius." Jennifer chuckled a bit then turned to Carlos. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll get the boys back, and we'll make sure the girls go back to being their regular old selves." Carlos nodded as Jennifer held the sides of his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure Amanda will be fine too." She added with a wink before walking away.

* * *

It was six in the morning, far too early for anyone to be up and about, even the evil doers of the world. Everyone was sound asleep in Rocque Records, all except for one four-eyed weirdo who was busy analyzing Logan's tactical map of attack on Los Angeles. Her ears perked up like a dog as she heard something making a pinging sound within the air vents. She left her spot in the lobby and started to follow the sounds until she came across the dance practice room. Amanda watched as the air vent opened up and out came Carlos. As soon as he was down he reached up to help Katie out and glanced behind him to make sure the coast was clear.

"Amanda!" His eyes widened and he ran forward to her.

"Carlos don't!" Katie tried to grab him and yank him back, but Carlos was too quick. As soon as he was within arm's reach of her Amanda grabbed his forearm as support while she kicked him between the legs.

"Oh…bad…" Carlos groaned and fell to the floor holding himself.

"Stupid boy." Amanda laughed and tilted her head to the side staring at him, and then she looked at Katie. "Oh look, you brought along an oompa loompa!"

"OOMPA LOOMPA?! OH YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Katie shouted and tackled Amanda to the ground. "Carlos how do you stop them if they were injected with a serum!?"

"…I have no idea Logan never came up with an antidote or something." Carlos shrugged sitting up from the floor just as Amanda threw Katie off of her and onto an arm chair. "Hey! Be nice she's little!" Carlos quickly defended. He tackled Amanda and the two wrestled on the ground." Ugh this isn't fair I can't hurt you! Come on Amanda you know me! You like me! Remember me? Carlos?" He grinned staring down at her. Amanda stopped for a moment and tilted her head to the side staring up at him.

"Yeah, you're the idiot of the world!" Amanda grinned and kneed Carlos in the stomach before rolling over him. She raised a fist to punch him in the face but Katie grabbed her wrist in midair, and Carlos grabbed her other arm and brought it behind her back.

"I'm sorry Amanda I don't want to do this but I have to." Carlos frowned and brought out a cable tie from his back pocket. Luckily Katie had thought ahead in case they needed to restrain anyone, cable ties were quick and easy to use.

Plus you keep a shit ton in your pocket, how handy and nifty are those things?

He tied her hands behind her back, and just as he was helping her up she let out a loud scream.

"CARLOS IS HERE! CARLOS HAS BACK UP! THEY'RE HERE TO TRY TO STOP US!—YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Amanda yelled when Katie slapped her across the face.

"Oh I'm so going to forget that comment for now but when you're good again you owe me a video game!" Katie yelled and ran out the door. Carlos sighed and set Amanda down onto the stool to sit.

"I'm sorry I really am I wish it wasn't like this!" He apologized quickly before running after Katie.

As soon as they ran down the hall they were met by Tiffany and Irina, both toting golf clubs from Gustavo's office.

"See why I said we should use golf clubs? They have them, and to think you guys didn't listen to me. I know these things people!" Katie huffed shaking her head and stared at Irina. "Okay, I'm taking down the model; you deal with Kendall's girl." Katie patted Carlos on the back before smirking at Irina. "Come and get it ugly!"

"UGLY!? OH GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Irina screamed holding the golf club above her head. Carlos swallowed and turned to Tiffany, who before he even realized it had smashed his knee with a golf club.

"Aw holy crap!" he yelled and fell to the floor clutching his knee, then she brought the golf club down on his back and Carlos fell right on his face.

"Just because you're a goody two shoes now doesn't mean you can stop me!" Tiffany laughed and hit Carlos on the back again with the golf club. Carlos howled in pain but grabbed Tiffany by the ankle and pulled her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Tiffany but I have to!" Carlos apologized as he pulled her along the floor to bring her to him and straddled her back. He held her hands in place behind her back as he slipped the cable tie around her wrists.

"Oh you'll regret this Carlos, Kendall will kill you!" She yelled.

"I know." Carlos sighed and stood up shaking his head. He turned around just in time to see Katie now with the golf club and smacking Irina over the head with it." KATIE!" She dropped the club and stared with wide eyes at Carlos.

"What? She hit me first!" She defended and used a cable tie to tie her wrists. "Besides…um…self-defense!" She said quickly. "Come on we need to find Logan.

Meanwhile Jennifer and Kelly were on their way to find the boys. They rounded a corner and saw Sienna standing there smirking.

"Oh please, you two old bats? Ha!" She threw her head back and laughed.

"Old…bats?" Jennifer's eye twitched as she crossed her arms and stared Sienna down.

"I'LL SHOW YOU OLD BAT!" Kelly screamed and lunged at Sienna. Sienna fell to the ground but yanked Kelly's hair with such force she yanked Kelly right off of her and kept a grip on her hair as she stood up. Kelly pushed herself to her feet and yanked on Sienna's hair. Her response to that attack was to punch Kelly in the face. Luckily for Kelly, Jennifer had run over and slapped Sienna across the face to distract her. Sienna tossed Kelly to the side, and just as she was going to hit Jennifer with her crazy fists, Kelly tackled her from behind onto the ground. Jennifer scrambled over and tied her wrists behind her back with a cable tie.

"YOU OLD BITCHES!" Sienna hissed.

"OH I WILL!—"

"Kelly stop!" Jennifer grabbed Kelly by the arms and forcibly dragged her away. "We need to find the boys.

"Well…" James chuckled and stepped into view at the end of the hallway.

"You've found us." Kendall smirked tipping his fedora back. "Hello, Jennifer." Jennifer's eyes bulged out of her head. She handed Kelly the cable ties and marched forward.

"Now you listen here you two idiots you don't EVER speak to me with such disrespect like you did at home. You DO NOT try to take over the world and turn your friends into mindless zombies!" Jennifer yelled charging at them.

"What is she doing?" James questioned suddenly with a panicked look on his face.

"I don't know but it's freaking me out." Kendall muttered with wide eyes stepping backwards.

"OH NO! You are not running away from me young men! You want to act like big bad boys well then you're going to stand there and listen to what I have to say because I'm not done with you yet! HOW DARE YOU! Run around like you own the place? YOU DO NOT YOU ARE UNDER MY CARE UNDER MY ROOF AND SO HELP _YOU_ IF YOU EVER SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME OR ANYONE ELSE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY TAKE THE LIFE AWAY FROM THE TWO OF YOU!" She screamed to the two boys who were frozen staring at her. "NOW MARCH!" She pointed for them to turn around and immediately they turned back.

"Hey wait a minute-!" When James tried to protest Jennifer screamed at Kelly.

"NOW!" the two girls jumped on their backs and yanked down the collars of their jackets. They spotted the chips and had to ignore the cries of these two young men as they ripped them out with their bare hands. The two boys screamed bloody murder before falling to the ground.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kelly moaned holding the bloody chip in her hand.

* * *

Carlos and Katie were running down the hallway searching for Logan, knowing that he would be hiding out because he was the brains of the operation. Katie knew Logan would be hiding out in the office, so she turned to Carlos. "I think he's hiding up on the roof, probably with a getaway helicopter, go check! "She urged.

"Katie I can't leave you alone!"

"Well we have to split up, besides what's the chances of little old me finding him? Go!" Katie urged shooing Carlos away. He sighed and nodded, then ran off to the elevator. Katie shook her head and ran into Gustavo's office to see Logan sitting at the chair smirking.

"Well, well, well, Katie Knight. How did I know you would be leading this rebellion?" Katie brought her shoulder up to her chin.

"I'm just that amazing Logan. Now are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?" She raised an eyebrow challenging him, looking just like her big brother. Logan smirked and stood up staring her down. "Hard way it is." She nodded slowly. Logan lunged over the desk and Katie ducked, letting him fly into the wall. She then kicked him in the butt and Logan turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders lifting her into the air.

"Now Katie, do you really think tiny little you can stop me?"

"I AM NOT TINY!" Katie screamed and kicked Logan in the chest. Logan dropped her and fell over holding his chest; he couldn't believe such a small girl held so much power. Katie jumped on his back and latched on as Logan stood up and started to run around the office trying to shake her off. Like a spider monkey, she wrapped her limbs around him and reached into the back of his jacket and yanked the chip out. Logan fell to the floor screaming his lungs out and she smirked proudly holding the chip in her hands.

"Eat that bitch!" She spat throwing her hands up in the air.

"Katie Knight no cursing!" Jennifer yelled, hearing her daughter shout at the unconscious boy from all the way down the hall.

"SORRY MOM!" Katie yelled then looked down at Logan. "Ha, I'm so not sorry." She said shaking her head.


	11. What Has Two Thumbs and Won't Help?

**(SHY: ISN'T KATIE THE BEES KNEES!? She totally kicked Logan's ass that little spider monkey.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: O_O Maybe I need to re-read it because I don't remember that! Lol, ah yeah I love Katie she's so spunky and adorable. It's okay, don't feel bad about hitting Carlos he's a guy he can take it! Ah I wish Nick would read it that would be such a dream, write with nick or get a show…le sigh.**

**Kachilee07: Duh you don't mess with the mom she owns your ass no matter what! It's not bad at all, I was writing this and I myself though 'aw man I want them to be bad', and it was so much fun making them…so bad and rude.)**

**OKAY MANDA LIED SHE MADE TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

"KATIE! Logan was not upstairs on the roof thanks for lying to me! I can't believe you did that!" Carlos yelled as he came barreling down the staircase. "You better be okay or your mom is going to murder me!" Carlos yelled as he exited the stairwell. He ran into the lobby and found his three best friends sitting on the sofa holding the backs of their necks, and Carlos couldn't help but to grin like a mad man. "Guys!" He ran forward and gave each of his friends a hug.

"Hey Los, yelling at my sister there?" Kendall chuckled punching his arm playfully.

"Your sister is a bad ass dude it's a little scary." Carlos chuckled in response then glanced at James. "How ya' feeling man?"

"Uh…like a really bad and terrible person….but my hair is okay." James nodded and shook his head. "Oh man what did we do?"

"What did _I_ do?" Logan moaned from his spot on the chair. "I tried to build an evil empire and drugged our girlfriends!"

"Tried? Dude the Palm Woods is a zombie realm." Katie shook her head. "Plus there are four rabid females put in separate rooms because they might kill each other if they break those ties. Yeah you totally screwed up."

"Katie!" Jennifer shushed her by putting her hand over her mouth but Katie just shrugged, after all, she did have a point.

"Oh god what did I do?!" Logan whined holding his head in his hands.

"Dude you made the serum." Kendall said staring at Logan." You made them bad."

"I KNOW I DID!"

"So…you make them good again. Just reverse it!" James added. "Do that science mumbo jumbo that you always do! Just don't screw it up. Or I'll kill you, and that's not the evil chip talking." James threatened staring down at Logan.

"But what if I can't—"

"Logan you can do it I know you can! You _have_ to do it!" Carlos told Logan, trying to cheer him on and build his confidence. "The girls are there trying to kill the world! You have to reverse it please! I got five seconds with Amanda before you guys made her bad and that's not enough! Plus Sienna, Irina, Tiffany! You can't let them just stay bad forever! Plus Gustavo is a zombie—"

"Actually I'm okay with Gustavo being a zombie we can boss around." Kendall chuckled but his mom and Kelly both slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! Mean…" He pouted while rubbing the back of his head.

"I…I guess I can try to do it."

"No you're not going to try. You're going to make that cure or I'm going to burn everything you love!" Katie threatened glaring at Logan. "So you get to that stupid little office and you make that stupid little serum or you'll regret the day you were born." The four boys stared at Katie completely petrified. "GO!" she shouted and the four of were off running away to not die and to find a cure.

* * *

It took several hours of bickering, a round of corn dogs, and several death threats from Katie, but Logan and the boys finally figured out an antidote.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Carlos asked anxiously. "I owe Amanda apple pie and it would work a lot better if she was nice."

"Yeah and I want to have sex with Irina without the thought of her possibly choking me out." James nodded then glanced at his friends. "What?!"

"You slept with her half the time." Kendall muttered shaking his head.

"SO DID YOU! Well you slept with Tiffany half the time."

"ALL OF YOU HAD SEX CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON?!" Carlos shouted. Instantly James smirked and leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Carlos is mad he didn't get any rough, hot sex while he was evil." James chuckled.

"Is that really it?" Kendall questioned with an amused laugh.

"Even I had hot, rough evil sex." Logan tossed his head back laughing.

"Well that's because the three of you have girlfriends that isn't fair to compare!" Carlos defended quickly. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"You don't have to have a girlfriend to have sex you know." James shrugged staring at him. "You still could have slept with her."

"If she didn't want it though I'm pretty sure that would be rape, James." Logan told him.

"Oh please, have you seen the way she looks at him? She wants it, bad." Kendall laughed.

"That's true, it wouldn't have been rape, and she would have liked it."

"I hate you guys sometimes." Carlos pouted and stared down at his shoes.

"It's okay buddy, oh and when you have your first time, just let me know I'll tell you what to do. Make sure you put it in the right hole too. Well you could put it in another but—"

"OKAY! How about we go give the girls some of this good anti-evil mojo huh? That sounds like a plan!" Logan said to stop James from his awkward and unbearable sex talk. Sure, Logan was sexually active but when James talked about sex he just had this magical gift to make it the most awkward thing in the world. He was nearly positive that James could have the ability to make a porn star blush. "Okay just um…stab them." Logan nodded handing each of them a filled syringe.

"Anywhere in particular?" Kendall questioned.

"….On them." Logan said sarcastically and Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you get them somehow."

"Got it." James nodded and grabbed the syringe. "Do you think they'll try to kill us?" The four boys looked at each other and didn't say a single word. "Great…" James sighed and left the office. He walked down the hall to the recording room, where inside the booth sat Irina sitting as though she was the devil herself. "Hey…baby girl."

"You're different." Irina spat glaring at him. "You're not…bad like you used to be." She scoffed and turned away from him. "Disgusting, they made you into a goody two shoes. What a fucking loser you are now James."

"Hey! I am not a loser I am still the sexy, amazing James Diamond!" He argued back after flipping his hair.

"Yeah? Well you look like a little bitch, and your hair is terrible." James squealed in a high pitched voice, shocked that she had insulted him. He looked down at the syringe in his hand, then at her, and grinned. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh just a little something." He grinned stepping forward and Irina's eyes widened.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled kicking at James. "I WANT TO BE BAD!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE INSULTED MY HAIR MISSY!" James yelled tackling her to the floor and stabbing her in the neck with the needle.

…Well….that was um, a little brutal.

* * *

Kendall walked into the break room where Tiffany was locked inside. He opened the door and was immediately kicked between the legs. "Holy fuck." He groaned falling to the floor.

"YOU LEFT ME HERE FOR HOURS YOU PIECEO F SHIT! FOR WHAT! TO TURN BACK TO YOUR STUPID PUSSY SELF!?" Tiffany barked and jumped off of the counter glaring at him." WAS IT WORTH IT KENDALL!? You don't have power anymore, there's not a drop of sexy in you anymore. Everyone's just going to stomp all over you." She spat and looked over Kendall. "Look at you, lying on the floor like a weak little boy. How does it feel Kendall?"

"Well….why don't you tell me how it feels to be weak hmm?" Kendall retorted while rolling over to his back and staring up at her while raising a mischievous eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, I'm not weak like you."

"Now you are!" Kendall shouted before stabbing her leg with then needle.

* * *

"Sienna….?" Logan opened the door to the closet they had shoved her into. As soon as he did so he was kicked in the stomach and forced back into the wall. Sienna stepped over him and started to run down the hallway at lightning speed. "OH COME ON!" Logan whined jumping up to his feet.

"YOU BETRAYED ME LOGAN MITCHELL!" Sienna yelled." I WAS GOING TO BE YOUR EVIL QUEEN AND YOU THREW THAT ALL AWAY! For what?! To go back to being a weak little boy no one cares about because no one cares about the nice guy!?" Sienna turned around and yelled at Logan. "That's what you threw it all away for?" Logan frowned and stared down at his feet shaking his head. "Then what?!"

"I'm not weak…and people care about me. You don't have to be evil to get respect nor have people care about you. That isn't respect, that's fear."

"Well I like fear a hell of a lot more than respect. Fear gets you things." She narrowed her eyes at Logan who was slowly walking closer to her.

"Being good gets you things to!" He told her before tackling her to the floor. "Sorry Sienna, but I have to do this." Logan took out the syringe and held down her arm as he jabbed the needle into her skin.

* * *

"Uh….Amanda?" Carlos cautiously entered the dance room and closed the door behind him. Amanda slowly turned around from her standing position and glared at Carlos. "Uh….you look pissed."

"You think?" She spat striding towards him. "I try to save _you_ and what happens to me? I get taken in the middle of the night! _Now_ you decide to be all big and heroic and save the day? So I get manhandled by you and a child? Yeah it makes my fucking night." She spat staring at him. "To be foiled by an idiot and a child. That's every girl's dream."

"I'm not an idiot." Carlos frowned glaring at her. "I'm not!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Carlos, but everyone sees you as the dumb little kid." Amanda smirked stepping closer to him. "The dumb little boy with the hockey helmet."

"I know you're just saying that because you're evil and you're trying to make me upset!"

"Are you sure about that?" Amanda challenged raising an eyebrow. Carlos looked down at his feet and laughed. "Wow, you're a sad excuse for a male." Before she could laugh at her insult, Carlos jabbed her in the neck with the syringe.

* * *

Carlos and Amanda were the last to rejoin the group out in the lobby.

"…so we'll need to make more of this so we could dose up everyone at the hotel." Logan was saying as he started to write down step by step what he had done. Sienna looked up to see the pair walking in and grinned.

"Hey! Our little nerd is back to normal too!" The three girls stood up to hug her but Amanda stepped back.

"OH NO! I'm not hugging either of you, you three are fucked up!" She yelled.

"Dude we were drugged!" Tiffany defended.

"We couldn't control ourselves!" Irina added.

"OH NO! You weren't drugged BEFORE! You AGREED to help them when you were completely sane! I WAS RIGHT and you totally went against me! So fuck you guys thoroughly I am OUT! You know who is NOT helping?! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE!" She pointed to herself with her two thumbs before turning to Carlos. "You owe me apple pie and a date!" Carlos' eyes widened and he nodded. "Good!" Amanda marched out of the double doors.

"Should I remind her now or later that she owes me a video game?" Katie questioned looking up at her brother.

"Try to get her when she's reading or playing a game." Kendall nodded patting his sister on the head.

"….Well then…" Tiffany muttered straightening her composure.

"That didn't work out well." Irina said shaking her head.


	12. English in Los Angeles

**(Emy . Elle: Lol that Panda holds a grudge and she's quite stubborn, so have fun dealing with her. And LMAO the two of you can make yourselves evil and lock yourselves in a room strictly for sex, have fun with that!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh god I don't even want to mess with Katie and that serum she would DEFINITELY take over the world, and I without a doubt believe that she would not be stopped. **

**SHY: Yeah the boys have their priorities all mixed up, but they focus on the problem eventually! Lol **

**Kachilee07: OH yeah the panda bear deserves her pie, and her sexy Hispanic lmao. But yah I know it's sad to see the boys not all bad and sexy and bad….*sigh*)**

* * *

"So we have Amanda angry and wanting to punch us each in the vagina, and now we have an entire hotel full of mindless factory workers." Tiffany said aloud. The boys and three of the four lovely ladies were standing in the lobby of the Palm Woods. It had only been a short amount of time since the residents began to work on Logan's evil serum, but they had gone quite far. In fact, so much was made that it looked like an actual working factory.

"Don't forget the gallons of serum that has been made!" Logan said with his jaw dropping. "How the hell do we get rid of all of this? I CAN'T BELIEVE WE TURNED EVERYONE!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sienna said shaking Logan by his shoulders. "We can do this okay? We'll fix all of this, together!"

"Then we'll celebrate." James grinned and put his arm around Irina's waist. She smirked and looked up at him, but before he could lean down to kiss her Kendall shoved James on the shoulder.

"Yeah James we get it you're going to celebrate with sex, maybe we should focus on turning everything back to normal right now!" Kendall suggested. James just muttered under his breath and nodded. "Alright Logan, how do we fix that?" Kendall questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Logan yelled and frowned sitting down on an arm chair. "It's so much, I can't make that much antidote there's no way, we don't have enough stuff and then what will we do with all of that leftover evil stuff? Oh god it's impossible!" Sienna sighed and sat down beside Logan and ran her hands over his shoulders, giving them a loving squeeze.

"Logan just calm down okay? You can do this I know you can." She kissed his cheek and squeezed his shoulders again.

"How does that help him? Will he get a boner and solve the problem?" James snickered under his breath and Irina elbowed him in the gut.

"James, be nice and I'll reward you later." She told him, and James grinned and nodded.

"Anyways…." Sienna rolled her eyes at the horny couple and turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Just close your eyes okay? Just close your eyes and think, what could you do? Maybe you don't have to throw out the serum…" Sienna rubbed his shoulders and watched as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to think of a solution. Everyone watched quietly as Logan's lips started to move as he silently spoke to himself.

"I GOT IT!" Logan jumped up to his feet.

"What? Closing your eyes is all it takes to get a good idea!?" Carlos questioned.

"Not in your case buddy." James laughed and pat Carlos on the shoulder.

"I've got it! I'll just use the activating agent in the new serum to neutralize the active ingredient in the old one and then—"

"Bore!" James shouted. "Less talky and explaining, more doing and stuff!"

So Tiffany had no problem rounding up everyone and telling them to stop working. After she did that they all just stood in their spots doing absolutely nothing. While Logan and Kendall were mixing all of the vials of the serum, James and Carlos found Bitters.

"Do you want to mess with him?" Carlos grinned childishly.

"Definitely!" James laughed. "Hey, jump up and down." James ordered and Bitters began to jump up and down.

"Oh sing 'My Little Pony'!" Carlos chuckled.

"My little pony, my little pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be." Bitters sang while jumping up and down. Carlos fell over with his hands on his knees laughing and James threw his head back while holding his gut.

"Oh man that's epic okay now chase your butt like you're a dog." James and Carlos watched as Bitters started to run in a circle as he chased his own rear end around.

"Dude this is rich, can we leave Bitters this way?" Carlos grinned staring up at James.

"I honestly think we should, it'll be a great service to the community and—"

"STOP FUCKING AROUND OVER THERE AND COME HELP MIX THIS!" Tiffany shouted to the two goof balls. Immediately they scrambled over to where Logan and Kendall were and helped them to mix the serums around.

"So Carlos what are your plans after we save the world?" James questioned. "I myself am going to have sex, of course."

"We know James." The three males groaned while hearing Irina laughing at them in the background.

"Well I owe Amanda a date….and apple pie. So…I'm going to get all of my superhero movies and go to her apartment with some apple pie and we're going to watch that for a date." Carlos nodded as he started to shake up some vials.

"Really? That's nice." Kendall nodded to Carlos. "You should try to put in a good word for the girls so she doesn't try to kill them in their sleep."

"Yeah I can try that." Carlos said.

So the boys worked on mixing every last vial of the serums with the girls. It took till seven that night but they managed to do it. They each distributed the serum around to everyone in the Palm Woods so they could drink it and turn back to normal. Of course, Bitters and Gustavo were the last people to receive it. Gustavo drank his, and the boys waited to make Bitters drink it. Of course they made him crawl around on all fours and bark around like a dog before they let him drink it, but at some point they did.

"Thank god that's done with." Tiffany sighed. "Crisis averted!"

"Time to celebrate!" Sienna grinned and jumped on Logan's back.

"Time to celebrate indeed." Irina and grinned as she grabbed a hold of James' hand. "We'll see you guys much, much later!" Irina called out as she dragged James into the elevator to go to their apartment.

"I feel like they'll have an STD by the time they're 30." Logan muttered watching them leave.

"More like a baby. Or a porno…" Kendall added. Tiffany and Sienna rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.

"You guys are idiots." Sienna chuckled. "Now idiot, march!" She pointed to the elevators and let Logan carry her on her back. Tiffany then turned to Carlos.

"So you're going to go see Amanda?"

"Yeah, what are you guys going to do?"

"Picnic on the roof!" Kendall answered with a grin and grabbed a hold of her hand. "We'll watch the stars." Tiffany grinned and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Nice, well um have fun!" Carlos waved to them and ran upstairs to their shared apartment. He grabbed his videos and opened up the refrigerator. He frowned not finding any apple pie, so he ran across the street to the grocery store and bought a box before running back to the hotel. He ran up to Amanda's apartment and knocked on the door. When she opened the door he wasted no time in speaking before she could dish out a possibly rude comment or joke. "I have apple pie and movies, because I promised on tour we would watch movies…and because I ate your pie." He nodded holding the two up to her. Amanda smiled at Carlos and stepped to the side so he could walk in. "Is there ice cream here?"

"There's always ice cream." She chuckled watching him walk to the kitchen to grab the ice cream. "Thanks Carlos." He turned his head to the side and grinned at her.

"Thank you for giving me another chance." He walked over with the carton of ice cream, the apple pie, and the stack of movies on top of the pie.

"Just don't eat my half of the pie and we're okay." Amanda warned playfully as she jumped on the sofa with him.

* * *

Kendall and Tiffany were seated on a picnic blanket on the top of the roof. Kendall had leaned over and started with one sweet kiss on her cheek, which evolved into a full blown make out session. The two were getting hot and heavy when the wind speed picked up and the sound of a chopper above them made them stop and look up. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the familiar helicopter slowly descend onto the other side of the roof. "You've got to be shitting me…" He muttered in utter shock.

"What? Who the hell is that?" Tiffany questioned as she sat up and fixed her blouse.

"_KENDALL KNIGHT!"_ The familiar voice of Atticus Moon screamed as he hopped off of the elevator and started walking towards them. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

"Okay who is that and why will you regret your birth?" Tiffany questioned as she stood up.

"Oh…that's just the guy that put a chip on the back of our necks." Kendall nodded slowly.

"OH yeah that sounds totally normal." Tiffany nodded sarcastically. "What do we do Kendall?" Tiffany questioned watching the mad man walk towards them.

"Lock him on the roof!" Kendall grabbed her and ran to the door and shoved her through. He quickly ran through and pulled the door to a close behind them and locked it. "And…now we tell the guys there's a crazy English man in Los Angeles."


	13. Run For It!

**(SHY: I know it was JUST fixed…but uh…not anymore! Meh…I sleep sometimes**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I KNOW MOON THAT FUCKER! It seems like he has brought some friends over to…But aw how perfect is Kendall? You're back to normal and immediately have a date under the stars, so sweet.**

**Am4muzik: Yeah James will always be the sexy bad boy, and moon needs to get his ass kicked.**

**Kachilee07: Yeah right? Oh you're happy?—PFT NOPE not in my stories! Lol**

**Emy. Elle: I feel like if you really had James you would break his hips because you'd use him so much lmfao.**

**MrsSchmidt313: Well here's the update you've been waiting for!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: lol you can't chuck it out the window! The squirrels and birds might be bad.)**

* * *

When Tiffany and Kendall were down the staircase and on the second floor he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Go grab Katie and my mom and meet me in the lobby okay? I'll round up everyone else!"

"Are you sure? What if he—"

"He won't!" Kendall stared down at Tiffany, squeezing her shoulders tightly "Just go and if you see that freaky English bastard just run like hell and don't even turn back, got it?" Tiffany quickly nodded and Kendall kissed her on the cheek before running off. First he ran two doors over and pounded his fist frantically.

"What are you doing?" Amanda sighed pulling the door open. "We're trying to make fun of the old Batman movie with Val Kilmer!"

"MOON IS HERE! GET TO THE LOBBY WE HAVE TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Kendall shouted so Carlos could hear him. "Get James and Irina!" He called out as he went running to grab Logan and Sienna. Before Amanda could even turn around to tell Carlos they should run, he was grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the apartment.

"Okay we have to run like now!" He said while running up the staircase.

"Yeah I get that!" Amanda shrieked as she was being dragged upstairs. The two pounded on the door to Irina's apartment but no one answered. Worried that they were too late, Carlos threw his shoulder into the door a few times until he knocked it down. The two stormed into the apartment and saw James on top of Irina on the sofa. Amanda tilted her head to the side and her jaw dropped. "How do her legs bend that far…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" James shouted while pushing her legs aside and covering her with his body.

"Kendall said Moon is here so we have to run and meet up in the lobby and get the hell out! I don't want to get chipped again!"

"Me either!" James shrieked with wide eyes.

"Way to fucking cock block not even four more minutes." Irina growled as she covered her face in frustration.

"Okay I promise I will let you do whatever you want to me later." James said to her and her eyes lit up in delight." But right now we have to run."

"Fine fine…" Irina agreed and glanced at the doorway to see Amanda and Carlos still standing there. "Um hello, get the hell out!"

"Sorry!" They quickly apologized and scrambled away. Irina chuckled and shook her head watching James climb off of her. "They're so frustrated it's cute."

"It's going to be like that _Scary Movie_ scene. When Carlos finally has an orgasm he's just going to shoot her into the ceiling." James laughed as he pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible.

"Oh god you're ridiculous." Irina shook her head and finished pulling her clothes on. "Come on, I don't feel like taking over the world again!"

When the gang regrouped at the lobby Kendall looked around frantically when he realized Tiffany still wasn't there, along with Katie and his mom. "Where are they?! Where's Katie and mom and Tiff!?" He paced back and forth through the group of friends frantically. "I told her to bring them to the lobby!"

"And she did Mr. Knight." Kendall turned around to see Moon standing there with Maxwell by his side.

"Whoa that is one big mother fucker." Sienna muttered looking up at Maxwell.

"Where are they?!" Kendall growled.

"Oh they're around here somewhere; you'll just have to find them." Everyone turned to the voice at the entrance of the pool area. Hawk just strolled in with two henchmen at his side, each holding a dart gun. "Nothing like a good old chase scene right?" He chuckled. "Oh god it's you." Hawk made a face and stared at Amanda.

"Hey next time your son better watch his fucking hands." Amanda warned while making a fist to Hawk.

"They didn't go anywhere bad…." Hawk's son Jackson said while standing beside his father. "You were asking for it!"

"Oh I'm gonna—"Carlos and Sienna both reached forward and grabbed Amanda by her elbows and pulled her back.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" James questioned. Him, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all grabbed the girls and pushed them to stand behind them.

"How did you even get out!?" Logan questioned as he glared at Moon who had a disturbing sinister grin on his face.

"Well after knocking over my chair and being peed on by dozens of cats…" All the boys even snickered, and there was a shrill giggle from behind them that Irina was desperately trying to keep under control. "I managed to escape, and I rounded up a few friends to help me take care of you."

"That doesn't tell me where my family is!" Kendall yelled. "Let them go Moon, whatever you did with them just bring them back here!"

"Oh I can't and I won't do that Kendall." Moon smirked and stepped closer to the group of boys who stayed their ground. "You'll find them eventually, and when you do you'll have to make a decision."

"What decision?" Kendall questioned while furrowing his eyebrows. All Moon did was laugh hysterically while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of chalky white pellets. He threw them on the ground and instantly a huge puff of smoke covered the gang and chaos ensued.

"JAMES SOMETHING IS DRAGGING ME!" Irina yelled as her limbs began to flail.

"That's me! I think!" Sienna yelled and coughed. "Logan?!"

"I got you!" Logan yelled out.

"NO THAT'S ME!" Amanda screamed.

"WHO AM I CARRYING!?" James screamed.

"ME IDIOT!" Kendall yelled. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Someone is grabbing my arm!" Carlos wailed.

"That would be me!" Jackson growled, immediately after all of the young adults screamed like a bunch of teenage girls.

"RUN FOR IT!" Kendall yelled. As soon as the smoke cleared the gang all took off in different directions. Kendall ran off by himself to find his family and girlfriend while each of the guys took off running with their own significant others.

First to be hunted like a bunch of animals were the lovely Logan and Sienna. The two of them were running to get to the double doors to get to the park, but suddenly Logan fell forward unconscious. Sienna turned around and saw a dart sticking out of Logan's ass as he lay on the ground.

"Oh crap….WAIT GUYS HELP ME!" She called out. The only people still within ear shot were Carlos and Amanda.

"Aw god damn it Logan!" Carlos whined and threw his arms at his sides in frustration. He and Amanda ran over and grabbed Logan's limbs along with Sienna. "Go go go!" Carlos yelled as the three of them ran with his body out to the park.

"Logan is surprisingly light." Amanda commented as they ran.

"Thank god he's not James' height and weight. If he was I think I would have to leave him there." Sienna joked as they ran to hide behind a giant tree.

"You're telling me, I almost got killed trying to drag Carlos away." Amanda snickered then paused. "Wait I'm still mad at you."

"ARE YOU KID—"

"SH!" Carlos put his hands over the girl's mouths and gestured away from the tree with his head. The two girls peered around the huge tree trunk and saw Maxwell slowly stepping into the park while waving his hand around. Behind him was a henchman with a dart gun who was scanning the place over for any sign of them.

"What do we do?" Sienna whispered as she knelt down and cradled Logan's head in her lap. She slapped his face lightly to wake him up but so far Logan wasn't budging.

"We're going to just have to make a run for it for now…..I mean I could tackle Maxwell but that other guy could shoot me and then you girls would be screwed!" Carlos whispered while sticking his head out again. He noticed Maxwell slowly coming closer to them. "Crap we don't have a lot of time, Logan dude wake up!" Carlos bent down and slapped Logan in the middle of the chest.

"Ow!" Logan whined and rubbed the spot he was hit and sat up. "What the hell man?" Carlos pointed around the tree and Logan rolled to the side to stare. "Oh fuck dude."

"I know! What do we do!?"

"Well think of something before he gets any closer…" Amanda muttered while watching them. "That hammer looks like it will hurt."

"Imagine getting fisted?" Sienna joked. Amanda just turned her head to Sienna and rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Well someone has to distract the guy with the gun." As soon as those words left Logan's mouth everyone grinned at him. "Aw come on! Why me!?"

"Because darts just magically find you! Just go!" Carlos urged. Sienna helped Logan to his feet and kissed him sweetly before shoving him away from them.

"Uh…hey Maxwell! Hey…stupid guy with that gun! KISS MY ASS!" Logan turned around and bent over smacking his own butt. Sienna giggled at Logan up until he was shot in the ass once again and fell over. While the man was reloading the gun Carlos tackled Maxwell while the girls tackled the henchman. They had no problem beating him senseless. The problem came when Maxwell lifted Carlos up by the back of his shirt like he was a lion club.

"Hey put him down!" Sienna yelled. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Amanda screamed as she glared up at Maxwell, but all he did was smirk wickedly and raise his hammer up to the girls.

"Oh I'm so not getting hit or fisted with that." Sienna muttered angrily before kicking Maxwell swiftly between the legs so he could drop Carlos as he fell to the ground. "Come on guys, let's get Logan and go!"


	14. Run Around

**(kachilee07: Aw I'm glad you were laughing the entire chapter! Poor Logan, he's a dart magnet! Oh you'll find out where the lovely ladies are don't worry about that….**

**Stephanie. E. M: Wahoo I'm glad you found it to be perfect!**

**Emy. Elle: Oh yeah of course, it's the type of abuse he'll love no worries. Meh, in another story I named him Connor, here I named him Jackson, he doesn't have one so I'll be creative as I want! God damn it my thingy always does autocorrect and I never check it over lmao.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: YAAAY I'm glad you were laughing! Yeah stupid Logan's ass is a dart magnet. Yeah girl you're missing but don't worry, Kendall will save you! I think….hehehe.**

**SHY: Right? Good strategy!**

**And All These Little Things: Yay I'm glad that part had you laughing! But yeah Moon pulled out the big guns and brought some back up! Clever jerk.**

**Am4muzik: Yup definitely a gang ready to kick ass and save each other! )**

_**Am i the only one that every time i import my document from Word, there's always a few words missing? WTF?**  
_

* * *

While there were three very annoyed young adults trying to carry away the forever enchanting and unconscious Logan, inside James was holding Irina's hand and dragging her away to try to keep her from getting snatched up by any of the creepy evil villains, since well, there were quite a lot of them hanging around today.

Nothing better to do with their time, huh?

The two were running down the hallway until James heard Irina shriek.

"James!—GET OFF OF ME FUCK FACE!" Irina kicked and clawed like a rabid spider monkey. One of Hawk's henchmen had grabbed her around the waist from behind and was trying to pull her away from James. Her boyfriend growled and took two steps as though he was going to charge the man, but Hawk grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the storage closet. "HEY! ASSHOLE! NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Irina yelled and stomped on the foot of the man holding her. She threw her head back and hit him right in the nose making him cry out in pain. When his hands left her waist she turned around and kicked him between the legs. When he fell to the ground Irina turned around and ran to the door. She grabbed the door knob and began to turn it frantically, but it just wouldn't budge." JAMES! HEY! LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!"

"Agh!" James yelled, and Irina could hear the sounds of a struggle inside. Shelves being knocked over and bottles breaking, then she heard the sound that would send James into a fit of chaos. The sound of an electric shaver getting turned on. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" James yelled.

"DON'T CUT HIS HAIR!" Irina yelled banging on the door. "God damn it." She kept trying to pull it open, oblivious to the fallen henchman who was rising up to attack her. All movement stopped in the closet and this worried her. "James?! James?! Oh god." She took a few steps back, ready to charge at the door. Of course she had no idea if it would actually work for her, but it couldn't hurt to try. Well, it could hurt actually, a lot, but there was nothing to lose. Except the feeling in her shoulder…or leg…or—never mind!

Before Irina could charge at the door, the door fell to the ground with Hawk lying over it unconscious. She looked up from staring at him on the floor to see James stepping out of the closet in his Bandana Man costume. "What the…." She tilted her head to the side staring at him. James just grinned and flipped his hair before he noticed the henchmen charging at his girlfriend. He stepped in front of her and punched the guy in the stomach before shoving him to the ground and kicking him in the ribs.

"HA!" James said proudly, moving his cape away from him as he turned to Irina.

"Okay….that's no…big bad evil guy, but I can live with it." Irina nodded quickly. James chuckled and winked at her before grabbing her hand.

"Come on, let's go find Kendall, we gotta help him find his ladies before something bad happens." He told her before running down the hallway.

"We uh….we don't have time for an um….a quickie?" Irina bit down on her lip and stared at him. James stopped for a second as though he had to consider that option. "We do!?"

"Nope, have to save them, sorry gorgeous." James pecked her cheek quickly before proceeding to run down the hallway. "Don't worry though; we'll make up for it later!"

"Pft, we better." She muttered as she ran behind him. "Can't leave momma hanging like that."

* * *

When they carried Logan inside the Palm Woods, Sienna was still trying to coax Amanda into forgiving the girls.

"Amanda seriously we just did what was right by our boyfriends." Sienna sighed.

"So if Logan decided that he randomly wanted to shoot someone in the head and bury their body in the woods, you would help him?" Amanda retorted sarcastically. "Would you dig up the grave for him and provide him an alibi?"

"Well…yeah he's my boyfriend." Sienna answered obviously.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"You wouldn't help me dump a body?!" Carlos teased with a fake gasp.

"Did you have a reason for doing so?" Amanda retorted, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh….yes?"

"Then maybe." She shrugged.

"Wait so it's okay if you have a reason but not okay if it's random?" Sienna questioned, completely confused by this idea.

"Well yeah, certain reasons make it okay." Amanda nodded. Before Sienna could criticize that statement Carlos was hit in the back the head with a gun, and he ended up dropping Logan's torso on the floor. The two girls turned around, shocked to see Jackson Hawk standing there with a smug grin and a dart gun in his hand. "Well shit balls….hide!" Amanda ran to a closet door and yanked it open, pulling Logan's legs inside along with Sienna.

"Fucking Logan has to be unconscious." Sienna sighed. As soon as they shut the door they turned around facing Jackson, and one of his father's henchmen.

"Amanda, long time no see." He grinned deviously. "And you have a friend, that's interesting!"

"Fuck off ugly." Amanda spat.

"Yup, go fuck an alpaca." Sienna added. Amanda contorted her eyebrows to stare at Sienna who just shrugged with a slight grin.

"I don't quite think I'll do that, but lovely suggestion." He and the henchman raised their guns to shoot the women.

"WAIT WHOA WAIT!" Sienna yelled throwing her hands up. "Maybe there is something we can do for you?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh you are fucking kid—"Sienna quickly covered Amanda's mouth.

"Come on, you've got your eye on her right?" she used her head to gesture towards Amanda. "Come on, we can make it worth your while." She winked, while all Amanda did was roll her eyes and growl underneath Sienna's palm.

"Well, there are a few things I guess we could use…" Jackson smirked and glanced over at the henchman who had a devious grin on his face. They both started to step closer to the girls, but the door flew open behind them and Logan shoved them out of the way, while Carlos scrambled to his feet and tackled Jackson; Logan tackled the henchman.

"Holy shit great timing!" Sienna breathed watching the boys tackle the men and struggle with them on the floor. Amanda grabbed the guns that had fallen out of their hands and shot each of the men on their legs so they would pass out. When they were knocked out the boys stood up and glanced at their girlfriends.

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned as he stepped to Sienna and cupped her face as he looked her over.

"He didn't try anything funny with you guys, right?" Carlos questioned as he lifted Amanda's arms and spun her around to make sure she was unharmed.

"We should be asking you guys that." Amanda snickered.

"Yeah, mister dart in the ass and knocked behind the head! You'd be lost without us." Sienna sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh huh, whatever, we sacrificed ourselves for you guys." Logan defended, puffing his chest out to seem more masculine.

"Yeah, we're just trying to protect you guys!" Carlos added on.

"Come on, we need to go anyway we have to help find Kendall find the girls." Logan grabbed Sienna's hand to run while Carlos nudged Amanda in front of him, following after Logan and Sienna.

* * *

"Ugh, where could they be?! Son of a bitch!" Kendall huffed as he ran around the Palm Woods. He checked the pool area, hoping they weren't drowning in there, and then he checked the gym. He ran upstairs to see if perhaps Atticus had taken them to his apartment but nope they weren't there. They couldn't have been on the roof, Kendall was absolutely freaking out. Where would the one place be—?

The basement.

No one really ever went to the basement, it was creepy and disturbing and there was no reason to go there unless you wanted to make out with your girlfriend and not get bothered by anyone. Even then, you stood right by the stairwell in fear of going any further and discovering something you shouldn't have.

Kendall ran to the staircase and flew down the stairs two at a time. He needed to save them, he was already bad and treated them like dirt, and he couldn't let this English bastard hurt his mom, his baby sister, or the love of his life.

Oh no, Kendall was not going to let that happen.

He ran down the hallway, stumbling over himself once in the dark corridor, until he realized he could use his phone as a flash light. He lit up the hallways and ran full speed until he reached an open space. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, his jaw hanging open and his body frozen in fear and in anger.

"You…son of a bitch…" Kendall breathed, slowly turning his head to glare at Atticus.


	15. Holy Rusted Metal Batman, FINALLY

**(kachilee07: Ahaha, I love to be an asshole and leave cliffhangers, but wonder no more, finally the …er…answers are in!?**

**Am4muzik: Yay well I'm glad you think the couples mesh together well! I try, it's fun to be silly with them.**

**Emy. Elle: Aw, Logan can be masculine if he tries really hard! Oh gosh yes, Kendall is so dreamy getting all defensive and caring for his family, isn't he precious?**

**Carlos'sCupcake: WOOHOO YOU FOUND IT FUNNY, SCORE FOR PANDA! Oh you'll see what happens dude, finally the wait is over!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Duh, seduction is a great tactic. It keeps them distracted so that you can totally kick their ass when they least expect, or other people can do it for you!)**

* * *

Before Kendall was a sight that made his blood boil with anger, but it made his heart sink to the ground with worry and fright. To his left, dangling by her bound wrists was his girlfriend Tiffany, in the middle, his amazing little sister Katie, and to the right, his mother Jennifer. The three of them were dangling over a huge hole in the concrete floor, that went down for miles, or that's what they assumed. That hole was left there as a result of Bitters running around the entire estate trying to dig for oil. Since the gaping hole was in the basement, he never got around to fixing it; it wasn't a priority at all. Kendall swallowed hard and glanced at Moon, who stood behind the three girls, laughing deviously. The ropes holding them were each tied to pipes on the walls, and in his hand he held a zippo, flipping the top on and off repeatedly as he stared at Kendall.

"Surprise, isn't it Kendall?" He cackled, "I made you boys bad, and what do you do? You turn around and betray me, I don't like that."

"They have nothing to do with that!" Kendall yelled, taking a step closer, but Moon held the lit zippo underneath the rope holding Katie, so Kendall sighed and took a step back so he wouldn't light it. "Whole thing is between you, and the band, not them! Just let them go!"

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that Kendall." Moon smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets with a laugh. "If I let them go, they'll fall to their death; you don't want that do you?"

"Don't listen to him Kendall, nothing's going to happen to us!" His mom said, trying to calm her son down.

"Well if he cuts the rope we'll fall and die." Katie muttered.

"Just kick his stupid English ass!" Tiffany yelled out, Kendall nodded and glared at Moon who took the lighter out once more.

"Now I don't know about that Kendall. I'll light the rope for all of them, and you won't be able to save them. It's impossible, there simply isn't enough time. So who would you save? Your girlfriend, whom one day you could marry and have children? What about your darling little sister whose life has only just began, and has so much ahead of her? Or perhaps your amazing mother, who gave birth to you and has been taking care of you since you were in diapers."

"I won't choose." Kendall spat. "You can't force me to choose, I'll stop you and then I'll save the three of them!" Kendall yelled pointing his finger up for emphasis. But oh how he wished his friends were there to back him up and to help him. What if he was too late? What if, what if just maybe he could only save one of them? OR what if he was only able to save two, being only seconds away from saving the third. Who would he possibly go after, who could he save? It wasn't fair for him to make that choice, and Kendall was desperately hoping he wouldn't have to; he just couldn't live with that.

"Well on the contrary." Atticus took a second zippo out of his pocket and lit it up. "You have no choice." Swiftly he lit the three ropes and watched as each of his lovely ladies had panicked looks on their faces.

"Kendall save your sister!" His mom yelled.

"Save your mom and sister Kendall don't worry about me!" Tiffany yelled.

"SCREW THAT DUDE SAVE ALL OF US!" Katie yelled between the two women. All three of the girls were shouting at him, making his head spin at a million miles a minute. Kendall watched as the ropes were burning and watched Atticus move from the corner of his eye.

"Can't save them all Kendall, better make a choice quick!" Moon laughed, but Kendall was so conflicted. On one hand, he couldn't let Moon flee, because what if he came back and did the same to his friends, or their girlfriends? Then again, his mom, his sister, his girlfriend…

"Kendall get him!" He heard James yell from behind.

"We'll get them!" Logan yelled. Suddenly his three best friends were running past him and reaching forward. James being the tallest leaned forward and grabbed Katie, yanking her back just as the rope snapped. Logan helped Jennifer down, and Carlos was tending to Tiffany. Moon shrieked and ran past Kendall, hoping he could slip away before Kendall could catch up to him. However he bumped into something and staggered back, wondering what the hell had just happened. Suddenly a blue backlight appeared from a cell phone, showing Amanda's face. Next to her, another light went off from a phone showing Irina, and finally on her right, another light went off showing Sienna. The three girls smirked deviously, staring at Moon who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"GET HIM KENDALL!" Irina yelled. As soon as Moon turned around, Kendall punched Moon across the face, knocking him right to the ground.

"This is for that stupid, hammer dude!" Sienna yelled, stomping on Moon's crotch.

"This is for Hawk nearly shaving my baby bald!" Irina yelled, kicking him in the ribs.

"This is recruiting Hawk and his stupid fucking creepy son!" Amanda yelled, stomping on his stomach.

"And this is for my friends!" Kendall bent down and punched Moon, "And my family!" He yelled again, punching him once more, leaving Moon on the floor unconscious.

"Kendall!" He turned around to see Katie running at him. He sighed and dropped to one knee to hug her tightly and kiss her on the forehead. Then he stood up and hugged his mom, kissing her on the cheek before hugging Tiffany, and never letting her go.

* * *

The eight boys and girls stood in the lobby of the Palm Woods, watching police handcuff and escort each evil-doer one by one out of the lobby. Kendall sighed shaking his head and glancing at his friends, while keeping one arm tightly around Tiffany's waist. "Is it wrong to say that on the next world tour, I think we should skip London?"

"I absolutely agree with that one hundred percent." Logan nodded from his spot on the sofa, where he sat on the head rest while Sienna sat in between his legs.

"Well…it wasn't all bad, I mean—"

"We get it James, you had great sex!" Logan groaned, cutting James off.

"I was going to say we got awesome suits out of it and some cool adventure time, but yeah I had some awesome sex." He grinned while draping his arm around Irina's shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Plus I got to fix things with Amanda!" Carlos grinned and wrapped both arms around her tightly. "That worked out pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yeah I'd say it did." Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Man I can't wait till Carlos and you finally do it. I feel like we'll be able to hear it from a mile away." James laughed while Amanda turned red and shook her head, and Kendall slapped James on the back of the head.

"Speaking of, do you forgive us for switching sides?" Tiffany questioned with a slight cringe.

"Oh you mean for ditching me and trying to take over the fucking world!?" Amanda asked, raising her voice, and all three girls nodded. "No, not really but I might as well get over it." She sighed in defeat.

"WOO-HOO WE WON!" Irina yelled and ran over to hug her, along with Sienna and Tiffany. "Cheap victory but we still got it, I'll take it!"

"So now what happens?" Sienna asked as she pulled out of the hug. "Are we finally um, safe?"

"Well one time I had a dream that—"

"NO CARLOS!" Logan, Kendall, and James all screamed, completely cutting him off. They had just become safe from that entire shit storm, they did not need Carlos to explain a dream that would for some reason come to life and totally screw them over.

"Sheesh…fine then." He muttered looking down at the ground. Amanda chuckled and pulled away from the girls to kiss him on the cheek and give him a hug.

"Well, now that this is over, I think Tiff and I are going to finish our date." Kendall smiled and waved to his friends, holding Tiffany's hand and walking back up to the roof.

"And we're going to finish what you so happily cock-blocked." James said with a grin as he ruffled Carlos' hair and went back upstairs with Irina.

"Well, back to Batman for us!" Amanda smiled and dragged Carlos upstairs. Logan and Sienna looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"Oh come on you, I've got a plan for us." Sienna giggled deviously as she grabbed Logan by the hand and ran to her apartment.

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm 90% sure that's where I want to end it, unless anyone objects and has something in mind. You know me, I'm always listening!**_


End file.
